Damn this voodoo!
by doggydeath
Summary: Four girls see nothing but trouble when they move into an abandoned farm, little did they expect that by reading one piece of paper would summon four of history's worse horror characters. Chaos erupts when Jason,Freddy,Grudge and Hannibal get view
1. Hey, paper

The large house stood alone, surrounded only by giant fields that were currently growing corn, beans, and wheat. Crooked fences almost split the property in half, a large opening allowing passage to the old looking barn. A wide pond resided in the corner nearby the fence, the corn field growing tall behind it.

A blue van pulled up into the gravel driveway, the brunette female that drove the car frowned at the sight of the old place. The other three girls shoved their faces in the windows trying to get a better view of their new home.

"Oh, my god." The grey eyed blonde said with a slight sound of horror in her voice. The others were staring in shock as well. They knew it was bad but they never knew _how_ bad, this place looked like a dump. It was just luck that another farmer owned the fields, or it would be a lot worse.

The grass was a good foot tall, coming to just a their knee's. The 'gardens' looked more like the jungle of no return, the trees and bushes needed pruning _badly_. Paths were overgrown with weeds and random flowers.

"Well that's just a bunch of ~" The shorter one started, her long dark hair covering her eyes.

"Well, could be worse." The brunette said quickly, trying to find a silver lining.

"It could be raining?" The grey eyed blonde offered her shoulder length hair swaying as she shrugged slightly, her companions slowly nodded seeing a small line of silver. Thunder rolled in the background and they went into an awkward silence before finally the blue sighed.

"I jinxed it." she grumbled miserably. The other blonde who had said nothing turned and opened the door. Her blue eyes glowing with determination as she stepped out on the dry ground.

"Well, it won't get better if we just sit here. We may as well get inside before it rains, and when it clears up we can start cleaning this place up. Forget about it, it'll be done in no time!" She cheered, the brunette quickly picked up on her mood and grinned.

"That's right! Let's go!" With that she too got out. They grinned at each other before looking expectantly at the other two, who grumbled as they got out. The shorter one, Carrie, turned with a frown.

Growling slightly she grabbed some bags from the back and threw them over her shoulder. Her black trench coat waved slightly as she walked to wards the front door, her frown grew at the sight of a pumpkin.

"That's... just creepy." She said eyeing it with mild chills, no pumpkin should ever smile like that.

"I agree." The brunette, Tashi, said sounded amused. The two blondes, Jessica (grey eyes) and Ashley (Blue), came trotting over.

"What, the pumpkin?"

"Yuck, it looks fugly."Jessica said, wrinkling her nose as it grinned at her.

Ashley said nothing but tilted her head as she stared back at it. She glanced around again before watching Tashi pull out a couple keys and thrust one in the key hole.

"Here we go." She whispered as she unlocked the door with a click, hesitantly she opened the door and peeked in. The door groaned loudly, and disturbed the ones who currently slept in the house.

A bat screeched loudly as it flew at Tashi's face, making her pull back and let out a shriek. The other females immediately screamed as well and leapt in different directions. By the time it was over and done with Carrie had a broom apologizing to Tashi, Tashi was holding the top of her head as a goose egg started to pop up, Jessica was hiding under a swing and Ashley was lost somewhere in the forest of grass.

"Well, that was interesting." Jessica said slowly standing up, watching the open door. A sigh of agreement came from the grass. Tashi sighed before glaring at the door. Thunder boomed louder and a couple more screeches erupted, this time from a nearby tree. A blonde head popped up from the grass and Ashley slowly stood groaning as she rubbed her stomach, no way in heck was she going to jump off _that_ porch again.

"Well, who's going to go in and see if its safe?" Tashi asked looking over at the others. Ashley and Jess immediately shook their heads, Carrie didn't seem all that eager to go either.

"Why don't we all just go?" Jess asked dully, after a couple seconds of awkward silence.

"We don't all have weapons."

"There's a stick... a fishing rod... and a rake." Tashi pointed to the tools lying in the corner.

"What good is a fishing rod against bats?" Ashley pointed out, Jess and Carrie nodded in agreement.

"I don't see anybody else coming with idea's." Tashi growled.

"I'll go hands free, my hit-the-floor reflexes is better than my aim." Ashley sighed, Tashi and Jess took their rightful weapons and stalked towards the door slowly. Carrie first, then Ashley, Jess then Tashi.

"Looks fine." Jess muttered eyeing the dark corners, Tashi pulled a flashlight free from her pocket and pointed it slowly at the ceiling.

"Oh no."


	2. snap

Bats, thousands and _thousands_ of bats. They clung to the ceiling, apparently not noticing the sudden brightness.

"Oh..."

"Snap?" Ashley offered, getting ready to 'hit the deck' at any second.

"Ow! Dammit I stubbed my toe!" Jessica barked, we all froze. The bats didn't notice again, what are they, deaf?

"Phew." Tashi sighed in relief. A gust of wind blew by and slammed the screen door against the doorframe. That made them move.

Screams filled the air again as Ashley hit the deck and the others started swinging. The bats screeched, dodging their uncoordinated movements with ease. Soon the air was bat free and the three girls looked wearily around.

"I think I for one had enough surprises today." Tashi said miserably, her brown hair coming out from her ponytail.

The others nodded in agreement, and using an amazing amount of courage went into the next room. To their shock it was a library, no bats here...just dusty. Jess blinked before sneezing loudly, Carrie threw her hands up in the air and made a squeaky 'Ee!' noise.

"Carries excited because of the books." Ashley said dully, Tashi sneezed loudly.

"I can tell." Jessica said sighing, the thunder boomed outside making the women jump.

"Hey, look." Ashley pointed her flashlight at a desk, shining over a cobweb and dust covered desk. On it was a piece of paper, crumpled and old but curious looking.

"Looks like a piece of scrap." Tashi said walking over to it, Carrie trotted over and frowned as she peered at it too.

"What language is _that?_" She said shocked, Jess came over to investigate followed immediately by Ashley.

"Go roast moa... what's that mean?" she frowned. A long silence filled the air as the girls tried to figure it out.

"It's sounds like Go Roast Mo." Tashi giggled. "Only it's Go Roast Moa."

"Go roast moa.... Sounds weird."

"Ya, hey. Go roast moa, hee hee. Go roast moi." Jessica started laughing.

"It's _french_?"Ashley gasped in horror, she didn't mind french but she swore the last day of french class never to speak it again.

"No, I don't think so. She's being sarcastic."

"Oh... _right_."

Their flashlights suddenly flickered, the air dropping to a cold chill. Thunder boomed loudly and with it receding rumbles their flashlights went out. An awkward moment for the four, as they stood motionless in the dark waiting to be able to see again.

A weird croak came from the roof, the girls shuddered but didn't say anything. Hoping it was just there imagination that was doing it to them. Stupid imagination...Lightning lit up the room, they immediately wished they couldn't see anything again.

A girl clung to the ceiling, well at least it _looked_ like a girl. Black hair dangled down past her face hiding most of it from view, her 'dress' was a grayish white by the looks of it, with rips and tears coving it. That was all they saw, then all was dark again. Nobody blamed their imagination this time, three let out an ear piercing scream. The fourth stood motionless.

"Wasn't that...?" Jessica said slowly.

"THE GRUDGE?" Shrieked Tashi. A couple of irritated clicks filled the air and then silence.

"Hey, you need conditioner." Jessica said, apparently completely at ease with the creepy ghost girl. She reached out and touched her head, smiling as she felt calm.

"WHAT?" A couple happy clicks and the room lit up again. The girl stood silently in front of Jessica, tilting her head as Jess patted her head gently.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Shrieked Carrie, Jess ignored them but the Grudge noticed. She turned in a creepy fashion before narrowing her eyes in their direction, apparently she didn't like them either.

"RUN FOR IT!" With that the three 'sane' females charged into the kitchen. Slamming the door shut they listened, expecting for Jessica's pained screams any minute. Hearing nothing they glanced around, lightning lit up the room again and it was then that they noticed another man standing by the door.

"Who in the...?"

"HANNIBAL!" Carrie cheered. "HE'LL SAVE US!"

"HE'LL _EAT_ US!" Tashi barked.

"Oh, wouldn't you be a tasty treat?" Cackled a raspy voice. The sound of knives clinking against counters reached their ears, it was from behind them....

"That's..." Ashley said slowly turning around. No way in hell, just _no_ way.

"FREDDY!"

"Oh hell! Not you too!" wailed Ashley, but Tashi was too happy to notice her dismay, she stood there grinning at Freddy. Their flashlights lit up revealing the burnt man and the cannibal standing on other sides of the room. The front door was blocked by Hannibal, while the window was blocked by Mr. Crispy. There was only one way out from this madness! She turned to the backdoor, the only one not blocked by crazy people.

She _was_ going to charge but she noticed something floating around against the black of the thunderstorm. A hockey mask? What the hell is a hockey mask doing floating six feet from the floor? She stared at it a bit longer before backing up slowly, if there were already three horror characters in the house then what would stop one more?

"What's wrong princess? See the boogie man?" Freddy cackled. The hair on the back of her neck raised as his voice sounded close to his ear, she jerked around to see him grinning madly at her. Ashley glared as she scowled at him, he snicked before looking up then suddenly freezing.

"Damn, I thought I got rid of your dumb ass!" Freddy snapped, clearly not pleased with whatever her back was facing now. She slowly turned, along with Tashi and an overly happy Carrie to see a six-foot seven man in a hockey mask staring at them through the back door.

Ashley fell silent, tranced with the giant who stood on the other side of the glass. She knew him the second she saw him.... Jason apparently decided to join the party.

She distinctly heard Freddy cursing at him, but she didn't hear exactly what he was saying. She was too shocked. Why wasn't she running? She was surrounded by killers, worse, creepy _undead___killers.

And yet, here she stood at complete ease. She looked at the giant who looked back, tilting his head in a curious gesture. Her body moved towards him, almost like it had a mind of its own. Terrified Ashley struggled to get control of her body, but to no avail.

She stopped directly in front of the door, standing a near couple feet from the curious zombie. She got control of her body again, but she couldn't move. She was terrified that if she made any sudden movement then he'd freak out and kill her.

Jason tilted his head the other way, his dark eyes showing no emotions. He wasn't holding the machete in his hand, but it was strapped sturdily to his leg, along with an hatchet attached to his hip.

"So, why are we here? Anybody got a clue?" Freddy asked, apparently getting bored with watching them. Tashi frowned before slowly shaking her head, the door to the other room opened and Ashley screeched. Immediately another crash followed and Jason slammed through the glass door and stood between her and Jess.

A screech echoed his angry roar and soon the Grudge girl stood between Jess and Jason. Jerking her head in an awkward and impossible angle she hissed at him, Jason growled back. They glared at each other venomously before backing up slowly, pushing Jess and Ashley farther apart.

"Um, I think I know how... That piece of paper? Maybe the words did it, like some weird voodoo thing." Tashi said thoughtfully.

"Oh, so we innocently read a piece of paper and now we're stuck with horror characters that aren't even supposed to even _be_ real till who knows how long?" Ashley wailed again.

"I like cheese." Carrie piped up. The whole room went silent except for Jason's heavy breathing and the Grudge's threatening clicks.

"That has nothing to do with the matter." Freddy snapped, Jason tilted his head before turning to look at Carrie with a frown.

"Bah!" Carrie said with a slight scowl. Freddy glared at her and she scowled back.

"Cheese? Yes, it works good with meat. Especially when it has a bland flavour." Hannibal said calmly, the room went into an awkward silence.

"Well, what now?" Jess said slowly, eyeing Hannibal suspiciously.

"We could look it up on the internet. See if there's a spell of something." Tashi suggested.

"We have no power, the storm must have knocked down a powerline or something." Ashley pointed out.

"CHEESE!"

"Not now Carrie." Tashi said with a sigh.

"Cheese...."

"Oh now she's sulking." Ashley sighed before turning around and walking towards the door. Jason growled at her and she froze, did she make him angry? Turning she noticed he was curious again.

"What does he want?" Jessica said with a frown.

"Probably too stupid to realize she was going outside."

Jason glared angrily at Freddy, who scowled right back at him.

_Of all the horrible murders, it just __**HAD**__ to be those two._ Ashley thought miserably.

"I'm just going to the van to grab some chow. There isn't anything bad out there." _At least_ _I don't think so..._ Jason growled lowly again before trudging after her, taking only two of his long steps to stand beside her.

"Hey dumb ass! She's trying to get away from you, as in try to NOT have you following her around like a stray dog. Not that you look much better than one." Jason glared at him again before gently nudging her towards the door. She walked awkwardly in front of him, watching him for any suspicious movements.

Soon returning with chips and a bag of random snacks she re-entered the house, behind her was Jason who carried a couple bags of pop and a large looking bag of what they guessed was _good_ healthy food.

Putting them down on the floor the girls started to sort through them while the guys watched.

_Lazy butts. _Jessica snorted in their direction.

"Don't worry sweety, we're just enjoying the view." Freddy cackled again, and a potato was immediately thrown at his head. As a reflex he jerked his claw in front of his face and the potato immediately was shish-ca-bobbed

"Dammit!" he snapped as he jerked on the jammed veggie, attempting to dislodge it from his sharp fingers. Struggling with the one hand he grew frustrated, occasionally scowling at the giggling trio. A large hand suddenly grabbed his wrist and his arm was jerked up. Shocked he sneered at Jason that was currently looking at the potato curiously.

"Its a potato you dummy. Now let go!" Freddy struggled to make the zombie let go, but to no avail yet again. Resorting to kicking Freddy jerked his leg up and cracked Jason hard in the hip, another kick landed on his ribs.

Jason glared before picking him up higher and giving him long sharp shakes then stopping and growling threateningly. Blinking a couple times, Freddy tried to make the world stop moving while Jason continued to examine the gloved hand.

Finally deciding he took the claw gently in one hand and wiggled the potato, Freddy frowned as he watched. Then as if by magic the potato was gone. He wiggled his fingers and shook the claws sharply in an attempt to get the potato juices out of them.

Tashi grinned before stopping and frowned hard, apparently another thought in her head.

"Hey guys?"

They all looked at the frozen brunette.

"Where are they going to sleep?"


	3. The idea

"_Where are they going to sleep?_"

"Why not in the living room?" Carrie suggested happily.

"Because we'll end up having stuffed noses and big dust bunnies for company." Freddy huffed.

"How about we just explore the rest of the house, and see if we can't find somewhere for us to sleep hmm?" The young Hannibal suggested easily, seeming like a good plan they rallied up the troops and started back into the living room. First was Grudge, Tashi, then Freddy, Hannibal, Carrie, Jess, Ashley then finally Jason who lagged behind.

Looking around Carrie noticed a closet. Ears perking she glanced around before trotting over to the doors and curiously opening them.

"My dear, what are you doing?" Hannibal asked, immediately coming over when she froze.

"Nobody move." She whispered, everybody froze except for the stupid one (Jason). He turned around and frown before walking towards her in measured steps. Han gave him a warning look and he stopped, still curious what was behind the door that was so scary.

"What is it Carrie?"

Too busy staring into the closet she reached in and pulled out something. Before anybody got a good look at it Jessica let out an ear-piercing scream, as if an alarm Ashley and Tashi screamed as well before stopping just as fast.

"What is it?" Tashi asked frowning, Jessica jumped up on a dusty chair on the far corner of the room staring at the pale worm in Carries hand.

"A snake. Oh! Can we keep him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"But..." Carrie pouted.

"How about we just set him free, if he comes back then we'll let him go again." Ashley suggested.

"Or we could just get one of these guys to make a hutch, then it can be outside or in Carrie's room... and Jess won't have to see it." Tashi pointed out, Carrie cheered and Jessica shuddered.

"What do you suppose you do with it in the mean time?" Freddy snorted. Hannibal reached over and wiggled his finger in front of it's scaley face. It's forked tongue came out and tasted him, its red eyes glittering watchfully.

"Don't know. Hey, Jess go get a mar- never mind. I'll go get it." taking pity on the terrified girl Ashley left and went into the other room. Jason walked a bit closer before tilting his head curiously at the small reptile.

"It's a snake dumb ass, you gotta have them in that damn camp of yours." Freddy snorted, Jason didn't respond but came closer. Reaching out he stretched his hand out to the snake, it turned to him and hissed.

Jason didn't move, neither did it. Finally the snake moved and slithered across Carries elbow and wrapped its long body around Jason's hand. The room fell silent as he scratched the top of it's head, it hissed again but twisted up his jacket's sleeve.

Not looking bothered in the slightest, he watched his sleeve that the snake had disappeared up. Carrie stared in shock before looking annoyed, she gave him a dirty look.

"Alright, I poked a hole in the top of the- hey, where's the snake?" Ashley came in holding a wide pail, frowning when she noticed the snake went missing.

"He stole it." Hannibal said dully, one of his thin fingers pointing at Jason.

"I can't see it." Just as she finished saying it said reptile popped its head out of Jason's collar.

Jessica stared at it, Jason turned and looked at her. Their eyes locked and for a long second the room went silent.

Apparently not understanding that she was scared of the 'harmless' snake he walked towards her and took hold of the snake, stopping close to her he stretched out his hand and offered her it.

She let out a shriek and did something that was apparently possible in this reality. She jumped off her chair and drop kicked Jason. Jason, who was shocked and unprepared ended up stumbling back under the blow, let go of the snake and it dropped to the floor with a thump.

The girls let out a scream and took off in different directions, all except Carrie who held the pail and attempted to catch the damn thing.

Getting out of his shock Jason became angry as he stomped towards Jessica with a glare. A couple clicks of warning and suddenly something started tearing apart his back. Furious he let out a roar and swung around trying to dislodge the ghost girl from his back, his fist accidentally colliding with the side of Freddy's head.

Howling in pain he lunged at Jason, angered by the blow. Soon Hannibal joined in with the attempt to try and break it up, he ended up with a couple scratches, a bruised shoulder, and a Grudge sized bite mark on his shin.

"I GOT IT!" Carrie shrieked with joy, the fight stopped as sudden as it started. The killers stared at her in shock before glancing at each other. The three that stood on random tables and chairs slowly looking at her.

"What?"

"You didn't notice them almost killing each other did you?" Tashi said slowly.

"Who?"

"Never mind Carrie."

"Who, what? You're confusing." Carrie said with a shake of her head.

"You're weird." Freddy snorted.

"Leave her be, at least she doesn't look like she was rejected by a toilet." Hannibal sniffed.

"Bah, pretty boy cannibal... What's wrong? Run out of dead people to eat?" Freddy cackled.

"No, worse comes to worse I can eat you and the big guy."

Jason blinked before growling, not liking the idea of getting eaten. That didn't stop them though.

"I'd like to see you try and eat us." Freddy sneered, Hannibal laughed loudly.

"You would be a little crispy, but I suppose a bit of cheese and maybe."

"Shut up!"

"I like cheese!"

"WE KNOW!"

"DON'T YELL AT HER!"

"ENOUGH!" Tashi roared. Taken a back by her yelling the villains stood and stared at her. "If you four fight again then I'll officially tie you three..." Tashi pointed at the three males. "... to a pole in the middle of a gay guy bar. And _you!_" She jerked her finger at Grudge. "I'll put you in the middle of a pond fully of flower lilies, you hear me?"

With that she stormed away, clearly not pleased with anyone of them.

"Well then. That went over well."

"Please put the snake away." Jessica whispered softly. Carrie blinked before putting the pale snake into the pale.

Jason shook himself as he tried to dislodge himself from the Grudge's talons. Freddy snorted before stepping on one of Jason's bent knees and started swiping at her with his metal claws.

"Get off you big sissy!" He snapped as she hissed at him, Jason remained still but growled lowly when a long swing tapped the back of his head.

"Stop that, your scaring her." Hannibal fumed. He strode over and smiled warmly at the suspicious girl. "M' dear. I'm afraid your making the big guy slightly uncomfortable, do you mind letting go?"

The Grudge stared at him before slowly sliding to the floor, and ran start at Ashley. She let out a shriek and jumped over the couch in an attempt to flee. A thin but strong hand grabbed her ankle and she face planted on the ground.

Groaning she shook her head before freezing when a set of talons dug into her back. An angry roar and Jason punted the Grudge through a door, a window then into the night.

Her ankle was grabbed again and suddenly she was heaved into the air, dangling a good couple inches from the floor. She screamed loudly as she was held up by a giant hand, she wrapped her hands around her stomach in an attempt to keep her shirt covering herself.

"You dumb ass! Put-her-DOWN!" Freddy grabbed at Ashley but Jason swung her out of reached.

Still swinging from the sudden movement she groaned.

"I'm gonna get sick." She moaned, her sight started to black out as the blood rushed to her head. A couple of hands grabbed her sides and held her in a cradle of arms, she groaned as the world kept swaying.

"See? I told you to put her down!" Freddy snorted, Jason grumbled miserably.

"Aw, leave him alone Kruger. He didn't mean it." Ashley mumbled.

"You big dumb dumb!" Carrie scolded playfully.

"Did you see him though? He broke a door _and_ a window by booting Grudge in the head. Dang I'd hate to see what he'd do if he was really mad." Tashi said with a whistle of amusement.

"It ain't pretty." grumbled Freddy dully.

"Is that what happened to your face?" Hannibal asked innocently.

"Shut up!" Freddy snapped.

"Alright, enough with the mean comments." Jessica growled. Tashi cleared her throat.

"Ya, lets make a rule. Nobody says anything bad about the other, if they do then cooking that night."

"I like to cook." Hannibal said airily.

"And Hannibal scrubs the floor." Tashi finished sharply.

"That's not fair! Jason can't say anything bad, he's mute for the love of the saints! And I hate scrubbing floors." Hannibal complained.

Jason scowled menacingly at him, Ashley sat up on the couch and thought for a second.

"Jason's a good boy, and besides. If he doesn't break anything, or do anything like murder people who walk on our land, then I guess that should be about the same."

"How do you figure?" Freddy snapped.

"Well, from what I gather. Jason's more territorial, anybody gets on his land dies right?" A couple of nods. "Then, if he can resist the urge to kill the mail man then it will save us a couple problems. Besides, he seems to have a temper too."

Jason slowly tilted his head before snorting, apparently amused how much she knew.

"Well he's still dumb." Freddy mumbled.

"Ya well you can't have everything, right?" Tashi sighed before glancing around. Noticing the door she blinked before hesitantly walking towards it, she creaked it open slowly before giving it a quick look over. Noticing the slightly curving stairs she blinked before walking in a couple more steps. It creaked, looming over them as it seemed to radiate danger, or at least something else freaky.

"So, who's going up the stairs first?"


	4. The Stairs

"_So, who's going up the stairs first?"_

In the end the four girls ended up doing rock, paper, scissors. Unfortunately, Jessica ended up losing and had to go first. Grudge clicked as it travel easily up the _wall_ while the others followed behind her. Jason stood at the bottom, watching amused as they slowly creaked up the stairs.

"Oh come on big guy, it's not like your going to fall through the floor." _At least I hope not._ Ashley thought from the end of the line, he tilted his head before trudging up the stairs.

No sooner then Jess and Tashi were on the top floor when she heard fast footsteps, they were running back to the stairway.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Shrieked Tashi as she thundered down the hall, not quite able to comprehend her words that fast Carrie stopped and stood for two point thirty-nine seconds to long and Tashi bowled her over. Yelping she fell down the stairs into Hannibal, who collided into Freddy, who though his attempts to stop himself with his claws, ran into Ashley who face planted into Jason's brickwall chest. Jason stumbled slightly but held his ground as he held all of the up. Halfway down again, they sighed in relief as they didn't tumble the whole way down.

"Thank you." Came a muffled voice.

"Ya, but what in hell was that for?" Freddy looked over at Tashi who was at the top of the pile but stuck between Carrie and Hannibal.

"I.... I saw a rat." Tashi blushed deeply and the whole dog pile went silent.

"I see, but perhaps we should get off the smaller girl, she seems to be getting crushed." Jason blinked before stepping back to look at Ashley, him being semi-stupid forgot he was the one holding up the pile.

"CRAP!" Freddy screeched as they all continued down the stairs, this time taking Jason with them. A pile of bodies heaped against the wall facing the stairs, Jason on the bottom groaned as he tried to shake them off.

"Wow, that's hilarious!" Jessica's laughter came from down the top of the stairs. They looked up to see her standing there, completely unharmed and without a hair out of place. "By the way, Tashi? That was a rubber mouse."

"Oh." Tashi blushed hard, and Freddy groaned as he tried to wiggle out from between Ashley and Jason.

"Dammit! Move it you-"

"Dishes."

"Not smart individual." Freddy finished, the group let out a sigh. Old habits would die hard, but he could have said it worse.

"Alright. I have an idea. Who's on the top?" Tashi asked looking up.

"ME!"

"Okay Carrie, who are you stuck against?"

"No-body."

"Wait, what?" twisting her head around Tashi saw Carrie sitting cris-cross on the top of the pile.

"DAMMIT! GET OFF!" Freddy roared, Jason groaned as he felt a bone in his back pop.

"NO! I like it up here."

"Well, my dear. It is slightly uncomfortable, do you mind getting off?"

"Aw." Carrie pouted. "But I'm tall."

"And I'm getting grumpy!" Freddy growled.

"We'll make a pile of non-human things so you can be tall again, deal?" Hannibal said ignoring Freddy's snide remark.

"And we might have some kind of cheese somewhere."

"Deal!" Carrie squealed as she jumped off.

Soon they were untangled again, a few bruises and scrapes was all the damage that happened. Sighing they went back up the stairs, Carrie third last watching for any other kind of warning to flee. Jason walked closer, watching the walls for the creepy girl that disappeared.

"Come to think of it, we haven't head your names." Hannibal tilted his head in curiosity.

"Well we already know your girl's name. Carrie, the obsessive crazy-for-cheese weirdo." Freddy grumbled.

"What about cheese?" Jessica turned and frowned.

"You're right, that's Carrie. I'm Tashi (I'm kind of the leader, or the only one that puts a plan together), that's Jessica (she jinxes everything so don't let her say anything good trust me.), and she's Ashley (She's strong to the point where its slightly scary, don't get her angry. She threw the gym teacher when he hit her with a dodge ball)."

"Right, well. I'm Freddy Kruger."

"Hannibal."

"That's the Grudge." Jessica said pointing at the ceiling over Ashley's head.

"And he's Jason." Freddy snorted loudly as he jerked a thumb at the giant who did the famous head tilt.

"Jason huh? He's quite large, but why does he wear that mask?" Hannibal asked as he tilted his head back.

"Because he's ugly underneath."

"At least he hides it better." Hannibal sniffed.

"Alright! ENOUGH!" Tashi fumed, all went silent again.

"It looks like its clear." Jessica called the top of the stairs.

"That's good, maybe we'll make it _up_ the stairs this time."

"Yes ma'am."

Jason mumbled before nudging Ashley gently with his shoulder. Turning she frowned to see him holding his hand to about his lower chest.

"I'm not that short." She snapped, he quickly shook his head and jerked his hand down to his lower chest again. "What? I don't get it."

Tashi and the whole line stopped and turned to see what was going on, seeing this they frowned.

"What's he want?" Freddy asked curiously, Ashley shook her head.

"I don't know, but I think he's calling me short."

Jason shook his head harder before scratching his head in an attempt to try and talk to her. Jaw flexed and he moved his mouth as he tried to talk.

"C..cur." He managed out, it sounded more like he was choking. Confused more Ashley thought hard. Seeing it Jason tried again.

"Cur... Cur... Cur hee." He struggled to talk through his rotten vocal cords.

"Carrie?" Jason nodded, finally relieved. "What about her?"

"Hey, wait a second? Where is that Cheese psycho? " Freddy looked down the line and couldn't spot her.

"Up here!" Everybody looked up to see Carrie at the top of the stairs. Waving hard.

"How'd she get up there?" Freddy demanded, trying to find a logical way that it could of happened.

"Maybe she flew?" Hannibal snickered, Freddy glared.

"Maybe, either that or a certain creepy girl pulled her up." Jason shook his head.

"Then how did she do it?" Tashi asked confused.

"Maybe it's because she defies logic, or gravity. One or the other." Ashley yawned loudly.

"That's our Carrie." Jessica said as she finally was able to hear them, the Grudge stood silently beside her as Carrie hummed to herself.

"That's me!"

"Yes Carrie, that's you. By the way, you should be really happy. Jason's first word was trying to say your name." Giggling Tashi went up, Freddy close behind.

"Yay!" Carrie cheered.

"So, now that we all went crazy. Which room do we check out first?" Jess turned to look down the hall. Three doors pointed at the hall way, one at the very end then two on either side of it.

"Why not that one?" Tashi said pointing behind them, seeing a door farthest away from the others. Nodding they tramped over, this time Jason in lead.

"On the count of three...one... two..." Jason never heard three, or two at that. He just opened it without hesitation and walked inside, examining the room he came back into the hall and nodded showing that it was all safe.

"Good job there big guy, you must have nards of steel." Hannibal said airily as he walked into the room and looked around.

"He does, trust me." Freddy mumbled as he winced at the memory of the failed cheap shot. Who would've thought that would've happened?

Apparently choosing this room as his own Jason looked out the window and wrote 'Jason' on its dirty glass. Watching this they group let out a sigh, before frowning when he kept writing.

'_AshelE'_ was written underneath.

"You spelt it wrong dumb ass." Freddy said dully, walking over he brushed it off and wrote her name underneath.

"There, that's how you spell it." he declared.

"Why are you two writing my name?" Just coming in Ashley frowned at the dirty window.

"Cuz this is your room too I'm presuming." Hannibal said from the corner, amusement clear in his voice.

"Haha! Hey wait, that's just weird." Jess narrowed her eyes. "She can't sleep with a zombie man! That's weird and wrong and is NOT going to happen." with that Jess grabbed Ashley's arm and dragged her away.

Jason growled and grabbed Ashley, dragging her and Jess towards him. As soon as the hand was in range Jess bit into the gloved hand. Blinking, Jason stood in silence before growling deeply at her.

"Don't I have a choice?" Ashley asked quietly.

"NO!" Jess yelled, Jason barked the same tone so she had a feeling it was a 'No' too.

"She's mine!" Jessica roared as she pulled on Ashley's arm. Jason snarled and jerked them closer.

"I see potential danger for the blonde, unfortunately I think that both Jason and Jessica are very territorial." Hannibal sighed as he stood in the corner dully.

"I'm NOT A TUG-OF-WAR ROPE DAMMIT! LET ME GO!" Ashley howled after a couple more tugs.

"Well, we have a slight issue. Jason wants Ashley to stay with him, but Jess refuses to let him sleep there." Carrie said putting a finger to the side of her lips.

"Jason, its not politically correct for a lady to sleep in the same room as a man, even if its a zombie man, it's till not right." Tashi tried to reason, Freddy cackled when Jason's glared at her and puffed himself out.

"We could share a room?" Hearing Ashley's hopeful voice Jessica and Jason stopped tugging and stared at her. "That way it's not so bad, and there'll be three females instead of one."

"Three?" Jessica frowned deeply before turning around.

"Yes, as much as _I _hate the idea. The Grudge will probably want to stay close to you too, so I added her in my count." Ashley said eyeing the creepy girl with slight fear.

"Well ya, but he's a _guy._"

"He may be male, but I refuse to become yet another tug-of-war rope." Annoyed, Ashley scowled.

"He could sleep on the floor."

"He'd fit right in, smelling bad and all." Freddy purred. He was met with a room full of glares.

"He's cooking our first meal, it's decided." Tashi exclaimed clapping her hands.

"I'm glowing..." Everybody turned to the now strangely glowing Carrie, she looked like a lightbulb was glowing dimly inside her.

"Carrie, that's it. You defy logic, gravity, and Einstein."

"Yeah! I defy an old guy!" Hearing her cheer everybody sweat-dropped

"Yes, you do." Tashi said sighing.

"Alright, TO THE NEXT ROOM!"

"Jason leads."

"Yep."

With that Jason picked up Carrie and used her as a light as he trudged into the dull light, and Hannibal had to admit. That was the funniest thing he'd seen in a while.


	5. Don't diss the Van!

For a run up on the last couple chapters, here's what happened. A bunch of girls (four to be precise) moved into a horribly run down and trashed farmhouse, and while they were investigating they were attacked by an evil colony of bats. Being surprised they quickly retreated to acquire weapons (A broom, a rake, and a stick), and were well prepared for them this time.

After that troubling feat, the four went into the next room where a harmless scrap of paper sat, and while they all said the words on the paper and tried to figure out what it meant. They quickly came to realize that what seemed so innocent was a 'must be' spell. It summoned Four horror Characters.

Freddy Kruger, Jason Voorhees, Hannibal, and the Grudge.

Currently they just finished an argument between Jessica and Jason. (Re-read chapters if you don't know who she is.) And going back down the doom filled hallway.

They followed Jason, who was technically following Carrie who was currently glowing.

"Does anybody but me find this kind of awkward?" Carrie asked, looking down at the giant hands that were currently holding on to her hips.

"Just don't move too much or you might make him angry." Jessica cautioned.

"Says the one with the creepy Grudge girl." grumbled Ashley as she kept close to Jason, there was _no_ way she was going to go near her.

"She's not that creepy." Jessica shot back. Everybody turned and stared at her, she sighed. "Apparently I'm the only one who thinks so."

"Sorry sweet-heart but she ain't my cup of tea. 'Sides, who can look past her dirty look?" Freddy purred, Jason grunted before turning Carrie to the nearest doorway on the left.

"She's not that scary."Jessica mumbled.

"Alright, one -_ crash"_ Jason went yet again through the door this time at a charge, he suddenly hit the breaks and shrieked. Hearing Jason shriek it made everybody tear down the hall and out of the way, Jason thundered out seconds later soaking wet and surprised. He hit the breaks and stared at them looking shocked and trembling.

"Wait, where's Carrie?"

"Here I am!" Everybody turned to see her walking out of _Jason's_ room.

"That's IT! SHE DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" Freddy snapped, stamping his foot in his frustration.

Jason huffed before turning slowly back to the room he just exited. Freddy blinked before cautiously walking down the hall and peering in. He noticed a hole in the ceiling where a large stream of water poured down from.

"Well hell! It's just water! The dumb ass probably ran right through it, freaked then ran back out!" Freddy howled with laughter, Carrie blinked as she appeared from the closet.

"I like it! It's mine!" Carrie called, Jason popped his head in and shuddered. Freddy noticed and sneered.

"Aw, what's wrong? It's just a bit of rain water." He glanced at the giant puddle on the floor. "Or actually, a lot of it." He chuckled.

"Are you sure Carrie? Maybe we should fix the roof, or at least the giant hole." Tashi frowned as she examined the hole.

"It is rather roomy, I like it as well, even though the hole is large." Hannibal hummed as he examined the room. Jessica sighed loudly, she scowled at them before turning slowly.

"So, I'm the only one that gets to be a tug-of-war rope huh?" Ashley scowled. Freddy cackled loudly before glancing over at Hannibal.

"I guess, your hair looks like it." He said still eyeing up Hannibal. A loud thump was heard out and Freddy roared in pain, wheeling around he glared venomously at Jason who's fist was still hanging threateningly in the air.

"_What was THAT FOR?_" Freddy shrieked rubbing the top of his head. Jason growled deeply before going to stand beside Ashley, who stood looking at him blankly.

"I presume that he was defending Ashley's honour." Hearing Hannibal chuckle Freddy wheeled around and growled venomously, Jason huffed before reaching past Freddy and patting Ashley gently on the head.

Shocked she looked up to see him staring down at her, if she didn't know any better she'd have said he would be smiling.

Freddy glared as he glowered at the hand millimetres from his face, debating scratching it he decided not to. Best not make the big guy angry.

"Maybe we should get out of the room filling with water, hmm?" Snapping back into reality Jason turned and growled at the water, almost like he was threatening it to stay where it was and not follow.

"He's a strange one isn't he?" Tashi said tilting her head frowning.

"Nobody said he wasn't, we just agreed he was a bit slow." Hannibal said with a sigh.

"He's a retard."

"Freddy, you just can't be nice can you?" Tashi sighed, Carrie blinked before sticking her head in the doorway.

"Come on guys!" She called, everybody turned to see her standing behind Jason who took up the whole doorway.

The Grudge clicked in amusement before following her, barely squeezing by Jason's big bulk. Freddy snorted before tapping the side of the mask and gave him a sharp poke in the chest. Apparently he didn't notice because he just stood there and staring dazed at nothing in particular.

"Move it you dumb ass." Freddy fumed, Jason blinked before moving out of the way.

"Thank you." Tashi said gently, the others passed and nodded their thanks.

Jessica decided it was probably in their best interest that Carrie opened the next door, quickly explaining that there may be more water on the other side and they didn't want to make a hospital trip if said killer giant trampled somebody on the way through.

Carrie apparently didn't like this idea, and Jason didn't listen. He opened the next door and stopped, examining it with thoroughly. Apparently deeming it safe he moved away and let the others in.

"I'm guessing this is Tashi's?" Hearing the amusement in Jessica's voice everybody nodded in unison.

A drawing desk in the corner swirled with purple and blue, Japanese anime pictures littered the walls. How they remained in such good shape was a mystery, but Tashi seemed to like it well enough.

"Sure, that's great." Smiling widely Tashi wandered into it, her happy smile lighting up the room.

"It ain't girly, so I guess it'll do."

"You just can't be happy can you?" Jessica snorted dully.

"You are all my children." He whispered and cackled wildly, everybody took a step back from the clawed murderer.

"Hot damn. I think he nearly beats the Grudge."

Ashley nodded before hiding behind Jason, watching them with a stern eye.

Jason however moved, his eyes glittering in a child like curiosity. Following his gaze Hannibal frowned, he was looking at the still unopened door. Trudging around obstacles he made his way to the hall and frowned as he examined the door.

"Maybe we should leave the door alone, we'll check it out tomorrow." Tashi said softly.

"Yeah! Let's go back down stairs and eat some Cheese!" cried Carrie happily, Jason huffed before staring at the door.

"It'll be there tomorrow big guy, not meaning to burst your bubble but the three of us had enough excitement today."Hearing Ashley's reasoning Jason sighed before trudging back, his body slouched in clear disappointment.

"Sorry, we'll look at it tomorrow alright?" Hannibal patted his shoulder, and was promptly picked up and thrown down the hallway and crashing into the opposite wall. "Holy crap! He picked me up and tossed me like I was nothing!" Hearing his shock Freddy laughed.

"No, he was more like 'gently flinging' you. You should see it when he's pissed." Freddy said in amusement.

"So basically, don't get Mr. Big angry? Got that locked in my head." Jessica said dully.

"Me too."

"Me three."

Jason grumbled in something that sounded like 'me four', everybody burst out laughing and he tilted his head confused.

"It's okay big guy, never mind us." Ashley giggled, Hannibal got over his shock and came over now eye Jason wearily.

"Hey, who's old junky is in the driveway?" Freddy asked pointing at Tashi's van.

"Mine." Tashi said dully.

"Hell, it's the worse piece of crap I've seen in a while!" Freddy sniffed. Three of the females stiffened before backing up, picking up on the dangerous vibe.

"Don't dis the van." Tashi growled, eyes flaring.

"It's true, it ain't worth the dirt it's sitting on."

Another step back, and this time the intelligent/big men followed. If they moved back then it was pretty bad.

"Shut up, and leave my van alone." her voice was deadly, the six now cowered behind Jason who stood stiff and nervous.

"No, I'm telling the truth. It stinks, and it's only fit for hobos."

"Freddy." Everybody held their breath.

"What?"

"Start running." He blinked before tilting his head and laughing at her trembling form, the others were long gone heading down the stairs as the galloped into the kitchen.

A couple seconds later Freddy's scream came down and he came flying down the stairs and outside with Tashi close at hand. In her hand was a doll of some sort, hiding under the table they crowded around the big guy, praying for her to calm down.

A couple howls of pain later and Tashi appeared in the doorway, her smile causing the six to shudder.

"So, what's for dinner?"


	6. Yell of the Cheese fan

**Hey long time no write... hahaha. I'll try to update more often but I write these at school and I rarely am on a computer now. But for the love of both cheese and faithful fans I shall try to continue on the stupidly slightly funny 'Damn this Voodoo!'. Plus everybody in this story except for me are gone, moved away and grown up T_T... and I got left behind... anyways. The story must go on! May the crazyness go on!**

_So, what's for supper?_

Slowly and cautiously they eased out from under the table and stood hesitantly around the table. Frighten they avoided eye contact and sudden movements incase they were the next to die. Then again though, they had tried to warn the numbskull.

Jason suddenly whistled as he peered out the window, how he could see anything past that dirt was a mystery but apparently he saw something. Jessica popped her head out the door and frowned when she saw Freddy tied up in what looked like thick rope with a gag in his mouth. He glared at her with a wheeze, his icy blue eyes shining dangerously.

Hanibal blinked before sighing as he took out a knife and went forward with the look of amusement. Alarmed Freddy arched his back and made a muffled hiss as heat suddenly radiated off of his body. Startled by the sudden heatwave Hanibal stopped and stared in shock before putting his hands on his hips and glared. He opened his mouth to say something when he was suddenly knocked over by an absent minded shouldering.

Jason grunted before stomping by with his trusty machete in his hand, not even glancing at the man he shoved past. He examined Freddy with deep thorough eyes and snorted before raising his machete over his head, Freddy's eyes went wide as he squirmed in an attempt to dodge. Jason's swing missed by inches and it was clear that he wasn't pleased with that. Snorting again he kicked Freddy's feet from underneath him and growled.

A loud thunk sounded out and Jason turned and walked back up the steps, not noticing that he had stepped on a curious Hannibal's back. A couple pop's sounded out and a howl of pain but apparently he wasn't important enough to be noticed.

Freddy blinked before sitting up and examining the cut rope, it had missed his skin by millimetres and by the looks of it had sank a couple inches in the ground. Sighing in relief he pulled the gag out of his mouth and looked around. Spotting the brunette he glared at her before standing up and snorting angrily at her, his skin turning a ruby red.

"What the hell was that for?" He snarled angrily. Tashi glared back before snorting back, her normally easy eyes turning bright and sharp.

"You dissed my van." Came the growly reply.

"We tried to warn you." Jess said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Even the big guy backed up and from what I gather, if he flee's than you better too." Hannibal grumbled, his back throbbing with every breath.

"All right, so I talked bad about her van. I don't damn well deserve to get tied up and shoved in a chicken coup!" He snapped. The tense silence made Ashley shudder from the doorway, no way in hell was she getting into this fight.

"Sleepy..." Carrie said suddenly yawning as she swayed slightly.

"Carrie's right, it's time for bed I think." Jess said easily.

"Um, hey. On that note." Ashley turned to look at Freddy with a slight frown. "Do us a favour and don't go haunting our dreams 'kay?"

"Why not? Don't you want to see me so soon?"

"I'll pass." came the dull response.

"Me too!" Jess said sticking her tongue out. Everybody waited for Carrie's response but none came. Turning everybody frowned to see Carrie standing there asleep as she started drooling.

"Okay, nobody get near her." Tashi said suddenly serious. Confused the characters glanced at her only to see the females backing up in a clearly threatened pose.

"What's wrong?" Hanibal asked confused.

"She's deadly in her sleep. Let's leave it at that." No sooner that she said that then Carrie snapped to life and let out a war cry that wound make a spartan proud. She beat her chest and ran in a random direction, her mouth and eyes wide as she continued her scream of crazy.

Making strange monkey noises she started beating her chest at a tree before proceeding to climb it and make her clear num num noises.

"She's eating a pine branch..." Hannibal observed.

"That can't be healthy."Ashley said with a sigh.

"She'll live." Freddy grumbled, his sharp teeth shining as he grinned.

"Hey guys?" Everybody turned to look at Jess. "Did anybody notice where Jason went, or the grudge?"

Looking around they found they were indeed gone. A loud shriek came from the rooftop as everybody turned to see Jason standing ontop of the roof with the Grudge on his back. Letting out another shriek he beat his chest and held up his machete to the still thundering sky.

"NO YOU BIG-"A loud bang was sounded out and Jason turned into a living firecracker as he was flung into some bushes not far from the group. "JASON! DON'T GET INFLUENCED BY CARRIE!"Ashley screeched as she charged over to the dazed and slightly steaming Jason who stared up at her and chirped.

"Well, this is a sign."Tashi said with a weary sigh. "This is gonna be interesting...

**Please review for me... For THE LOVE OF THe Cheese!**


	7. OH NO! NOTthat

**Unless something dramatic happened I still don't own any thing except my character.**

The birds chirped happily as the sun peeked through the half open window. Tashi grumbled as she rolled away from the unwelcome light, something else shifted beside her. Freezing she cracked her eye open ever so slightly to see Freddy Krugeur snoozing away.

Reaction 1: Stare at him as her mind drew a blank

Reaction 2: Pinch herself to make sure she was awake

Reaction 3: Realize she was awake and this wasn't some stupid dream caused by eating Pickles so late at night.

Reaction 4: Scream as loud as possible and throw any possible object within radius as the startled dream demon.

Freddy shrieked in surprise as random objects hit him, he glared up at the frightened and groggy female that was currently standing over him with... WHERE THE HELL DID SHE PULL A FREAKING SHOTGUN FROM?

Down the hall, things weren't going much better...

Hearing the Scream Ashley's eyes shot open and she sat up abruptly, then blinked when saw Jessica... There was no way in hell that was possible... After all, what normal human could float four feet of the bed? Unfortunately Jason sat up in his weird fashion just then and made Ashley shriek which made Jessica and rest of said household wake up.

Without fail Ashley was on her feet and growled in a clear warning when Jason was about to get up. Blinking in surprise, Jason turned from the awakened and no longer floating Jess to look at the snarling blonde, her blue eyes glittered in a protective rage. Slowly he lowered his eyes and rolled his shoulders forward in a clearly submissive act.

Snorting she leapt to her feet and headed out into the hallway, her eyes locked on Tashi's door. Another crash sounded out from the closed room and seconds later none other than Frederick Krugeur jump out the door and covered his head as a gunshot rang out and pieces of wall shot everywhere.

"Damn it you crazy" The last shot muffled his inevitable swearing and looked like it grazed him by millimetres.

"What's going on?" Jessica panicked.

"Tashi went crazy." Ashley replied mutely. Freddy glared at them before looking back into the room only to see Carrie holding the gun now with a stern expression on her face.

"No boom booms until one-o'clock in the afternoon or later." She said sharply as she took the gun and with inhuman strength bent it into a pretzel. Jason whistled impressed, he didn't think she had it in her.

Turning she walked out the door, stepped over Freddy, and into her room where Hanibal was staring silently out the window. Seeing her come in unharmed he gave her a smile and she smiled back.

"Hey Hannibal."Tashi said walking to the edge of her doorway. "Carrie better not turn Cannibal because if she does I have an odd suspicion that Jason isn't the only person that the Milkman should be afraid off."

"No, no." Carrie said waving her hand easily. "It would be the mail man. Milkman gives us milk and my slaves will make it cheese."

"Carrie, you don't have slaves." Tashi said frowning. Carrie stared at her frowning before tilting her head confused.

"What would you rather me call you guys? Choice-deprived?" Carrie asked frowning.

"Oh hell no. I ain't nobodies slave!"Jessica snapped.

"Come to think of it, I think we ran out of said milk product." Ashley said frowning.

"WHAT!" Carrie roared as she stormed out of her room and stood on top of Freddy before she stamped her foot and fiery aura appeared from nowhere in particular. "NO CHEESE? WHO STOLE IT? WHERE'D IT GO!"

"Jason ate it." Freddy growled as she continued to stamp on his back, he grunted when a couple of his bones popped.

"WHAT? JASOOOOON!" Jason's head shot up as he stared at the angry woman charging at him. He shrieked in fear as he turned and charged away with Carrie in hot persuit.

"Carrie no! Jason's dead, he doesn't need to eat and he's probably lactose intolerant! He wouldn't be able to eat it anyways! CARRIE!"Ashley ran after her in an attempt to stop the mayhem.

"Freddy, can't you behave yourself for once?" Tashi groaned as she followed quickly.

A loud bang and Jason's howl of pain rang out before an eerie silence followed. Jessica glanced at Hannibal and Freddy, then over at Grudge.

"Wonder what happened." She said curiously.

"Go check it out." Freddy grunted as he stood up dully.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not that dumb, that's why Ashley's around." Jess said with a snort.

"Oh, so she can go hurt herself so you all laugh?"

"Basically, yeah."

"You woman are quite cruel." Hannibal observed dully.

"Of course we are, we're closely related to hurricanes." Jess said grinning.

"How are you related to hurricanes?"" the cannibalistic man asked tilting his head curiously.

"Well, when we get angry enough we take out everything in our path." Jess said with a frown.

"Wait, I though it was because when you find a guy you suddenly leave him taking his house with you." Freddy said frowning.

"What in HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?" Jessica barked as she glared over at him.

"Why do you all have to be on PMS?" Freddy sighed irritably.

"Oh you dead now!" Jessica roared.

*_ 3 hours later_*

Everybody sat silently around the kitchen table eating cornflakes and other various cereals. Freddy rubbed the goose egg on his head and Jason examined the bite marks that covered from his elbow to his hand.

"Well, that was eventful."Tashi said with hesitant cheer.

"Yeah, no kidding." Freddy grumbled.

"At least nobody died." Jess said calmly.

The whole room fell silent. Jason turned and knocked gently on the wooden windowsill. Ashley burst out laughing which was quickly followed by everyone else, that is until Jason started snarling.

Ashley jumped before pulling out her cell phone frowning. Flicking it open she examined the screen then, in front of everybody, the colour drained from her face.

"Hey guys..." she whispered in a small voice. "Did anybody know my sis was coming?"

Everybody stared at her before slowly looking out the window where Jason stood snarling at a dark green car with a small blonde in the driver seat...

"Oh..."

"Crap."

**HEY! I WANNA KNOW SOMETHING! I'm actually in this story, can you guys guess who? Review!**

**End of this chappy**


	8. Enter stage OH SNAP!

Everybody stared as an overall happy blonde got out of the car with a giant grin on her face. She laughed as she took a couple steps ahead then stopped dead before frowning sharply. Turning she went back to her car and shoved her torso into the 'pop can' car. This gave everybody a good chance to check out her boodie if they wanted...aka Freddy.

"Who's the white meat?" He asked with a sadistic grin on his face. Jess was positive she just saw a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth.

"My sister." Ashley snarled angrily, her eyes flamed as she glared at them. "And nobody hurts her or I kill."

"She serious." Tashi said frowning.

"Yep."

"Mm, Freddy burger." Carrie said eyeing up the suddenly nervous dream demon.

"I get it, jeez. But now what? Won't she freak if she see's us?"

Silence...

Jason growls as he watches said sister get stuck in the back seat somehow with her legs in the air. Ashley growled louder and Jason silences.

A cheer of triumph as the sister hauls a large bag out of the back seat, suddenly the pop can car turns to a normal small car...oh dear.

"Alright, Jason goes in the closet!" Ashley said grabbing him by the arm and pushing him into the nearest closet.

"Quick under the table!" Tashi hissed as she grabbed hold of Freddy's sweater and shoved him under the table before smoothing out the tablecloth, effectively hiding the dead man.

"Where would you like me to go?" Hannibal asked easily as he stood up.

"You look normal, you can stay." Freddy's growl literally shook the table until Tashi hit him with a well aimed kick.

"Oh Ashley I'm _here_." A happy voice cooed from the other side of the door. Jess walked quickly over to the door but before she could open it, the door swung open with a loud bang and smashed her dead in the face. "And I'm READY TO PARTY! BRING ON THE STINKY HOUSE! WE WILL CONQUER IT WITH DETERMINATION, LOYALTY AND PLAIN OLD HARD...oh. Hey Jess, didn't see you there."

"That _hurt._" Jess complained as she held her head groaning.

"Of course it did, I hit you with the door." sis said dismissively as she examined the room like it was her own. "Wow, somebody trashed the place good."

"No kidding." Tashi growled under her breath.

"So anyways" she said easily as she headed towards the closet to put up her coat...the closet with Jason in it. Ashley swore she saw the gleam of a machete through the crack in the door.

"MANDY! NOOOO!" Ashley shrieked as she lunged at her. They knocked onto the floor just as the machete slid through the crack of the door and stop where the girl's head would have been. Just as sudden as it appeared, it disappeared back into the darkness with a growling master holding it.

"What's that?" Amanda asked frowning.

"What's what?" Tashi said with a bit of sweat going down her back.

"That noise. It sounds like an Jason getting ready to kill an unexpected teenager." Oh how right she was...

"Just the closet creaking, you know... old house, smells like decaying person, ever so slightly dangerous." Jess said laughing nervously... _really_ nervously. She scratched the back of her head and rolled her eyes, then spotted the character they had forgotten about... the Grudge clung happily to the ceiling as she examined the newcomer.

"So, how were you guys? Where are we starting?" Amanda asked rubbing her hands together as she sat down at the table. A raspy purr rumbled from beneath the table cloth, though apparently oblivious to the one in the chair even though it was quite clear and loud.

"Um, what?"

"Well since I ever so slightly decided on my own and without your knowledge that I was going to live here and stay to help you." She said with a smile.

"Um, that won't work too well."Ash said scratching the back of her head.

"Why not?" Amanda said staring.

"Well, because um..."she hesitated, could she lie to her sister?

"Well? Spit it out!" Amanda rose as she glared down at her sister. The sis immediately reacted.

"Because you didn't tell us you were coming and there's been an over eventful day yesterday and by the way it looks today too and your NOT MAKING IT BETTER!" Well, she wasn't technically lying...The sisters glared at each other.

"I've travelled a good 45 minutes to get here in a stinky old car and I do by some miracle get here and now your telling me I have to go back and risk my life? That's ungrateful!"

"That's truthful!" Ashley slammed her fist on top of the table nearly breaking it on the poor demon's head.

"WELL YOU SMELL FUNNY!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING MRS VANILLA PERFUME!"

"SPOILED FOOD IS WHAT YOU SMELL LIKE!"

"SMELLY SHOES!"

"GARBAGE!"

"OLD PEOPLE!"

"ROTTING LAKE ZOMBIE!"

"SOA- wait... what?" Ashley stared at her confused. She hadn't noticed her sister's pale face before but now it told her something was wrong. She pointed a shaking finger towards the closet where Jason remained hidden.

"RAH!" A bang sounded out and they stared at the older sibling who held her sis in a headlock. "WHO SMELLS LIKE OLD PEOPLE NOW?"

"Let me go!" Ash roared. Tashi quickly rushed over in an attempt to pull them apart but Jason wouldn't have it. A smash rang out and Jason plowed through the closet door leaving splinters flying everywhere.

"Jess!" Tashi yelled as she tried to shove the zombie man into the closet. He kept going as he raised his blade to attack the startled blonde.

"Jason. NO!" Ashley roared. Jason jerked, his body twitching as he froze on the spot. He remained very still as he glared venomously at the blonde on top. The younger blinked before hesitating, her movements cautious.

"Mandy, get off and slowly back up." Ashley growled. The older complied, startled and shocked as he remained stone still. He hissed lowly at her as he shook, his body jerking as if fighting something in order to move.

"Alright, go into the living room. I'll explain later. Freddy, Hannibal. Can you keep an eye on her?" She looked at the table then at the pale cannibal.

"Not a problem."

"Yeah, sure." Freddy came out from under the table. Suddenly Amanda screamed as she grabbed a broom and raised it above her head in a clear motive. "HEY!"

"MANDY! NOOOO!" Another tackle and they were stumbling into the living room. A loud bang and suddenly Jason could move. He roared as he thundered on, his bloodlust radiating off him like radiation.

HE stamped inot the room with machete clenched tight in his fist. His growling stopped immediately when he noticed they weren't on the floor but in fact somehow on top of a nearby entertainment stand.

Tashi and the others stared as Ashley glared down at the them with bared teeth. _Nobody move or they die_ was the clear message. That is, until the apparently very oblivious sister said something that made the all of girls freeze.

"What in heck does 'Go roast moa' mean?"

**Hahaha, how do you like it? Please review and tell me what you think. Unfortunately things may get a bit crazy in later chapters, so sorry in advance. **

**Hint?The world must remain balanced!**

**hahahah!**


	9. The doll

"MANDY! NOOOO!" But it was too late, she had said the words.

"What? It's just a couple of words. What's it gonna do? Summon something from another world?" She started laughing.

That is, until a eerie creaking sounded out and a puppet on a bicycle peddled out from the hallway. Jason blinked when he saw it, tilting his head curiously. It stopped near his foot and its pale face and wild black hair jerked.

"Want to play a game?" It whispered... oh dear god, she had gone and done it now... She had gone and summoned the damn Jigsaw doll.

"Ewww. Its worse than the pumpkin!" whined Jess as she hid behind Jason.

"It isn't the prettiest sight in the world, though it is making me uneasy." Hannibal said frowning.

"It's a damn doll, why is everybody so frightened?" Freddy said scowling.

"Its no the doll but it's who the doll belongs too that's so freaky." Ashley said dully.

"I just did a boo-boo didn't I?" Amanda hesitated before glancing nervously at the others.

"Yeah, you did a BIG boo-boo." Tashi responded dully. Jason chirped before cautiously walking up to the doll and tapping it with his toe. It looked at his knee darkly before turning and peddling away.

"Want to play a game?" It asked Jessica.

"Hell no! Not with you!" She responded getting ready to punt it. Jason picked it up by the back of the bike and tilted his head as he examined it.

"That's right Jason, kill it!" Tashi cheered. Jason blinked before looking at the doll confused. It looked at him before opening it's mouth and...breaking. Jason squeezed it with his hand and reduced it to splinters and machine parts.

"Hey! Oh dear..." They heard an older voice sigh as he walked out from around the corner. Okay, so maybe she didn't summon just the creepy doll, now she summoned the puppeteer to go with it.

"Hey, that looks like John!" Everybody turned and stared at Amanda as she looked curiously at him. "But, why is a guy larping in our house? Come to think of it, why is a bunch of guys larping?"

"What the hell is larping?" Freddy frowned as he glanced at Tashi.

"Live Action Role Playing. Larping." she explained easily.

"Oh, hmph. Why would we be 'larping'" Freddy quoted his fingers in the air "as ourselves?"

"haha, ha...ha..."Amanda fell silent, her laughter quieting as slowly realized it wasn't a joke. "This is real isn't it."

"Yep."

"Oh dear. It seems there is an issue." John McJiggy frowned as he stared at us.

"Yeah, a big one. Don't go putting us in your traps, got it?" Jessica glared at the confused old man.

"No, I wasn't planning on it. I was fixing that doll when I realized I wasn't in my workshop, then I heard it break and came to investigate." He glanced at the shattered doll parts that were still in Jason's large hands. "Unfortunately it seems I will have to fix it yet again."

"Sorry 'bout that." Amanda said scratching her head sheepishly. "We thought we were going to die... yeah...sorry."

Jig sighed as he glanced over Jason dully then around at the rest of them. Freddy tensed when his eyes settled on Tashi.

"Am I to presume you're the leader?" he asked her gently.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"And by the look of you and how you're trying to eat a machine part I suppose you're the slightly insane of the group." He frowned as Carrie continued to chew on an important looking part of the doll.

"Then you are the oblivious sister, and you are the over-protective but not quite so oblivious sister." he looked at Amanda then slowly to Ashley.

"Yeah, you got them on the dot." Tashi said looking quite impressed.

"I try my best. Now, can I have the doll back? At least, what's left of it." Jig frowned at the splintered wood pile. Jason growled as he took a step back glaring venomously at him.

"Oh man, I think he took a shine to it." Jess sighed.

"Jason, that doll belongs to John. You need to give it back." Tashi said slowly. A snarl was her response as he turned and faced her puffing out. Freddy growled as he took hold of Tashi's arm and pulled her away from the zombie.

"Hey, stealing is bad!" Carrie snapped as she reached for the pile. Jason jerked before letting out a roar. Time slowed down and in slow motion they watched Jason swing his arm around and collide his elbow into her chest. Carrie gasped as she was sent flying into the wall on the other side of the room. A dull crack was heard as she slumped against the floor.

Nobody moved for a minute, then two, then ten. Slowly Mandy walked towards her slowly, putting her finger against the side of her neck. Slowly she looked up at them pale.

"She's gone."

**Review Please. :D**


	10. The floating dots

The room went quiet as they stared at the still warm corpse. Jason growled lowly before continuing to fiddle with the splintered doll. A quiet thump sounded out as Ashley touched the ground with a quiet three long stides she stood beside him, and with one fluid motion she raised her hand and slapped Jason hard enough that he dropped the doll in surprise.

"How dare you." Her voice was cold and clearly very angry. "Why did you do that?"

Jason shook as he backed up, his good eye locked on the trembling blonde. His instincts were very rarely off and it told him that he was in a hell of a lot of trouble. His eye hesitantly glanced at the doll at her ankle, unhappy and hurt that she hit him. All he had wanted was that silly doll, and now they all mad at him because he tried to keep it. He dropped his head and pouted, though it didn't make the situation much better.

"Answer me!" She barked. Jason jumped and curled away from her in a clear submissive act. Under normal circumstances he would have killed her too but he couldn't even bare the thought, no. It was almost like him killing mother, but why? He pondered this.

"My dear, he's a mute I think. He can't respond." Jigsaw tried to reason.

"Shut up old man." was the curtled response.

"Yeah old man!"

Silence.

Very slowly Jess and the others turned to see Carrie standing on her own two feet with a scowl on her face.

"Carrie?" Amanda gasped as she stared in shock.

"Yeah, who you think I am? The Milkman?" Carrie snorted at her. The whole room stared at her before Freddy slowly came forward.

"C'mere." He growled as he stretched out his ungloved hand and waved her over with a frown on his face. Carrie blinked before trotting over with a frown and curiousity. Stopping infront of the confused dream demon she watched curiously as he put his hand gently around her throat and felt around the back of her neck. Blinking he frowned harder as he slowly increased the pressure.

"Her neck was broken all right, it's still a bit crooked." Freddy said with hmph. "But it feels like it healed over, like a super healing."

"Is that possible? I mean, I checked her pulse, she was 100% dead." Amanda said as she came forward.

"Yeah, but somehow she's alive again." Tashi sighed as she pondered. Jason spat at her but immediately whimpered when Ashley glared.

"Maybe it has something to do with Hannibal." Jess suggested.

"Where is that cannibal anyways?" Freddy asked glancing around with a weary eye. Everybody turned to find him, but their sights came back Hannibal-less. 

Jiggy frowned in confusion before hesitantly peering into the kitchen behind Jason, his eyes examining the scene behind him. Immediately his eyes flashed and he moved with sharp percission.

Alarmed by the sudden movement everybody turned to stare as he half jogged into the kitchen, eyes locked on something. Following him the group soon realized what it was. Hannibal lay on his belly silent on the floor, his hand outstretched slightly while the other was tucked under him. It looked almost like he dropped in mid step. But that wasn't what made them jerk in alarm, it was the fact that blood was coming from somewhere and puddling in a small puddle near his face.

"Alright, you burnt man. Help me roll him on his side!" Jig barked as he ran to the unconcious man's side, sliding into a stop just behind him. Freddy too stunned to say much he did as he was told, grunting slightly when he pulled the cannibal onto his side and held him there.

Jig growled as he checked the pulse then taking a small flashlight from his pocket shone it into Hannibal's eyes. Seeming alarmed he checked his ears and mouth before growling in thought.

"I didn't know Jigsaw was a doctor." Ashley whispered, her face frowning.

"Well, he does implants and surgery and stuff so he must have some sort of doctor degree." was Amanda's smarty pants response.

"For all you know he could have just been luck that they survived." Tashi said with a snort.

"That would be my luck. Get stuck with a wakoo dooctor." Ashley hummed.

"Wakoo!" Carrie chirped.

"Or Carrie." Amanda grumbled.

"No, that's Jessica's luck."

"Yep, I can sadly see that." 

THe conversation ended there because a low moan came from the groggy cannibal. He opened an eye and groaned looking confused as he looked at the two people hanging on to him.

"What happened toilet face?" he wheezed.

"F**k you bi**h! I damn well sat her and held your skinny ass on it's side so you wouldn't damn well choke on your own stupid blood and YOU DAMN WELL CALL ME TOILET FACE YOU ASS?"

"You fell over and started hemeraging." Jig said as he quirked an eyebrow. "How are you feeling? Do you remember anything?"

"Your eyes are a pretty color." was the happy response as Hannibal looked at Freddy.

"Okay, that's awkward." Amanda said staring.

"Is he gay?" Tashi asked frowning.

"He better not be." Freddy Growled.

"Look at all the pretty sparkling dots, fly little dots, fly!" He waved his hands around as he tried to catch the invisible 'dots'. Jason tilted his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"I guess he's hallucinating now." Tashi tried to hold in a giggle when Freddy looked at them with a clear 'get me out of here' face.

"The lack of blood is affecting his head." Jig said dully.

"Have you ever looked at the ceiling? It's so...high... and...white." Hannibal sounded mystified.

"I think he needs a nap."

"Yeah." Jason whistled as he started towards Hannibal. the cannibal saw him and started laughing hystarically. Jason jerked at the sudden noise and tilted his head in confusion. Clearly unnerved Jason hid behind Ashley, though it wasn't working. Ashley was approximately 5"6 and 110 pounds, he was about 6"5 and over 200 pounds... so it was like trying to hide behind a twig when your the size of a tree.

"Chicken shit." Freddy grumbled.

"LANGUAGE!" Tashi scolded.

"Naughty children get soap in their mouth, then you'll blow bubbles and taste soap three days later." Hannibal purred. He blinked before sniffing Freddy's sweater. "You smell like...chicken..."With that Hannibal snuggled into Freddy's sweater and fell asleep.

"Okay, I've seen some pretty wierd things in my time." Everybody look at Jessica.

"But this, this has to be the most awkward thing I've ever seen." Ashley said dully.

"You aren't the one who's a pillow." Freddy growled.

"No, I'm the one who has a giant zombie killer hiding behind me and a Grudge girl chewing on my arm."

"Touche."

Jason whistled and chirped like a mad man before suddenly stopping and staring hard at the closet where he had been hidden. He turned and looked at Jessica, then at Tashi. Turning he trotted towards her and stretched out his hand, pulling out something from his pocket.

Tashi frowned before taking it. She looked at it for a split second then let out such a shriek that it broke sound barriers.

She dropped the mouse and charged at Ashley, who looked spooked.

"DON"T EVEN-" Tashi glomped Ashley who went flying due to the extremem speed and force behind the flying hug.

"Ouch."

"No kidding."

"I lovers butterflies. They're so small, and pretty." Nobody dared to look at the cannibal, they knew that if they did, then something else would happen. And it did.

AN

Sorry it took so long, wrote this on wrong computer... Review! DoggyD


	11. Snore

Tashi hummed as she stared intently at the cooking eggs. A raspy grumble made her grin though she tried not to. Poor Freddy was still stuck with the snoring cannibal, and on Jigs orders he wasn't allowed to move.

"Why can't he damn well wake up?" Freddy growled.

"Because he needs sleep, and apparently your comfy." Tashi answered with a giggle..

"Don't laugh! This isn't funny!"

"It depends from who's perspective."

"Dirty-.."Freddy grumbled some more and Tashi grinned. A chirp sounded out and Jason appeared with a clearly curious tilt of his head. He sniffed the air a couple times before chirping, pleased with the smell that wafted through the air.

"I'm glad you approve." Tashi grinned. Jason tilted his head before grunting dully, his shoulders and head drooping slightly, looking almost...guilty?

"What's up dumb ass? You look like you just got caught with your fingers in a cookie jar." Freddy frowned. Jason tapped his toe in a sheepish way, his eyes on the floor. He shuffled away quickly, though the slouch never left his shoulders.

"Wonder what happened?" Tashi pondered.

"Dunno, maybe he watched porn."

"I doubt it."

"Yeah, well. You never know." Freddy shifted slightly and Hannibal growled.

"I seriously doubt it." Tashi gave him a stern look. He shrugged but dropped it.

"Has anybody seen Jason?" Ashley popped her head in with a frown, she sniffed the air with a happy hum. Tashi giggled.

"He was here a second ago. Just left actually." Freddy pointed his declawed hand towards the door. She glanced over at him, confused for a couple seconds before letting out a sigh.

"It would appear that he's avoiding me." she grumbled. Tashi blinked before frowning.

"Why? Did you yell at him again?"

"No, he just doesn't like me."

"I don't think that's the problem." Freddy said scratching the back of his head. "Maybe he thinks your still mad at him."

"I am."

"Then that's why he's avoiding you."

"Oh MY GOD IT'S A ZOMBIE!" Amanda screeched in clear realization and horror. The three in the kitchen went silent.

"Did she just realize Jason's dead?" Tashi asked slowly.

"No way in hell somebodies that slow."Freddy said with a snort. Seconds later Amanda herself went tearing through the kitchen, kicked over Freddy, ran over Ashley and clung to Tashi.

"THERES A ZOMBIE! CALL GHOST BUSTERS!" She shrieked.

"Yes mandy, there's a zombie. His name is Jason. He is a lake Zombie. He has been here for _a day._ He's bound to Ashley." Tashi said taking hold of her arm firmly.

"Oh." Amanda released her grip and sighed easily.

"I thought I was nuts but these people make a whole fruit basket all by themselves."Freddy muttered dully. He glanced at the groaning Ashley as she raised her head slightly.

"Ah well, time to go." with that she was gone again, stepping all over Ashley without a thought.

"Ouch." Freddy grinned sadistically.

"Ya, that looked like it hurt." Tashi said as she glanced at her pitying.

"It did." was the muffled response. Hannibal snorted and stirred, cracking open an eye blearily.

"What's the noise?" he grumbled looking around groggily.

"FINALLY!" Freddy whooped as he shoved the sleepy cannibal off his lap. Hannibal yelped as he landed on his face, shocked at the sudden pain.

"Why'd you do that?" Tashi demanded scowling at Freddy.

"Cuz he's heavy! That and he drools." He glanced at the wet patch on his leg.

"That doesn't mean you can throw him on Ashley!" Tashi scolded.

"Huh?" He turned to see that he had indeed thrown him on the gasping blonde. "Heh, woops."

"Help me!" She gasped weakly. A roar sounded out and Jason thundered in with an enraged snarl. Hannibal was immediately picked up and thrown, flying into a well placed chair. Seeing him no longer crushing his mistress he turned and crooned at her, pleased to see her safe.

She glanced over at him before sighing and patting his head gently.

"Good boy." She sighed giving the happy zombie a grin of praise. "You're quite the fella aren't ya big guy?" He chirped in response and Tashi giggled.

"He's showing signs of bi-polar." Jig hummed as he walked in the room easily.

"Well, that would explain his sudden mood swings." Hannibal grumbled as he sat up stiffly.

"They definitely seem to be aimed at you. I see a painful trend in your future." Freddy cackled and Hannibal glared.

"TASHI!" Amanda ran in looking excited.

"What?" Tashi turned and looked at the blond startled.

"RANDOM DANCE!" Then right there Amanda pulled the strangest dance any of the characters had ever seen. She threw her hip to the side put her hands to the side of her head like a pair of cat ears then wiggled all the while wagging her ears in time with her butt's movements. By god, she was doing the caramelldancin!

"Woo!" Tashi immediately joined in and Ashley howled with laughter. Hearing the noise Carrie came out, promptly squeeled and joined in the dancing. Jason tilted his head before curiously copying them, confused why this was so entertaining. Tashi stopped when she saw him, surprised before clapping and helping him a bit.

"Stick your butt out more." Tashi said trotting over laughing. Jason obeyed but to an extreme. Ashley was vaugly reminded of Evolution of dance, the jump on it song because he threw his hip out with an almost additudistic pop.

"In a different life he could've been from been a poplar cheerleader." Amanda giggled.

" Dumb ass." Freddy muttered.

"Well, it doesn't look taht hard." Jig pipped up watching them with a calcualting frown. "Like this?"

"Yep, there ya go! Just do it over and over! It's fun!" Tashi cheered before glancing at Freddy mischievously. He felt a cold sweat run down his back when she started towards him.

"Oh Freddy," She sang edging closer. He backed up.

"What?"

"Dance boy, Dance." The last part came out sounding threating, causing the others to stop and stare.

"No!" He snapped edging father away.

"You dance for five minutes or I will personally tie you upside down to the chicken coop."

"You did that."

"And I'll make Jason sing."

"..." The whole room looked at Jason who tilted his head.

"Fine..." Freddy muttered curses under his breath. Tashi immediately showed him how and the other went back into the their dancing stages. It as about half way through when Hannibal suddenly noticed Jess standing in the door way dumbstruck.

" What in the hell are you doing?" She blanked. They all looked at each other then gave a small smile almost in unison.

"We did da camelldansan." Immediately Jason went back to his strange dance and laughter erupted out once more, maybe they wouldn't be so bad to have around. After all, who the hell would think that Freddy Krueger would do the camarmelldancen?

A.N Sorry if the cahpters took so long, im falling behind in computers XD need to get work done. :D please don't give up on MEEEEEE!

Doggy Death


	12. Mailmen terrors

A couple months went by with little incident, save the living firecracker himself (cough cough JASON) and a certain grudge girl who liked mauling Ashley in her sleep, but other than that all went pretty well, until the mail man went missing.

"Hey guys? Is it just me or is there a new mailman for each week?" Amanda said frowning when she saw a frighten young lad edging towards their mail box.

"I've noticed, but I thought it was normal." Tashi peered out the window before glancing over at Jess and Carrie. "Did one of you guys do something to tick them off?"

"No, I don't care much for them." Jess shrugged.

"I ate him."

"..." They all stared at Carrie in disbelief.

"What? Can't you people take a joke?" she fumed scowling. A sigh of relief went out. "Hannibal ate him, I just mauled him."

"...!" They stared at her hard and she scowled at them.

"You can't take jokes." She snapped. "We only ate the first one, the grudge ate the last two and the third one stole my milk so he got run over by a strangely misplaced tractor that had ever so happen to suddenly go full speed in is general direction."

"You better be kidding."

"No, Jason started the tractor. He fixed it up and everythin'." Carrie shrugged. Everybody turned to look at Jason who was fiddling with a newly made doll. He looked up curiously as they stared at him.

"Jason, did you fix a tractor that ran over a mail man?" Ashley asked staring. He titled his head before looking at the doll, they waited patiently while he thought. Finally he looked up as whistled a confirmation.

"Alright, family gathering." These had become a normal occurrence within the household. Usually it was discussing problems or issues involving the whole 'family'. Freddy scoffed when he heard one of them call their group a 'family' but it stuck and now it was more an inside joke.

"FAMILY GATHERING!" Ashley hollered shaking half the house. A couple minutes later nobody showed up and Ashley resorted to nicknames.

"OLD GRAMPS AND FREAKY NIECE! GET BUMS DOWN HERE!" Ashley shrieked. She wheezed at the effort but it was effective because Grudge and Jig appeared not too long afterwards.

"WEIRD BROTHER AND CRAZY UNCLE FRED YOUR BEING CALLED!" Hannibal and Freddy came down the stairs glaring at her.

"What are you, a siren?" Freddy complained. "You're too loud!"

"Well you didn't come down."

"Bite me! I'm not a dog!"

"No, but you're Tashi's little bitch."

"I am not! I just... have to...damn it."He glared at her but that didn't hide his pout.

"Now that that's settled. It seems that everybody's here." Tashi said with a roll of her eyes.

"It would appear that somebody keeps eating/mauling/killing the mail man. It is my concern that if this should continue that we'd be in big fiddly poops." Tashi said looking down at them sternly. "Would any of you care to shed a light on the subject?"

"Well, they have been going missing lately." Freddy hummed. "I figured they just were doing shift changes when I didn't see the same guy."

"Same here." Jess said frowning.

"Well they aren't and the problem is that they are gonna figure out something's up if it doesn't stop. We've given you free reign over the property but if this continues we're gonna have to lock you guys up somewhere."

"Hey, no! They're not a bunch of animals!" Amanda said staring at her in horror.

"Well, I doubt we ever will but if something happens then we may haven't a choice. How would the town react if they learned we were housing a bunch of horror villians in our house? We'd get tied up side-down and called witches before we could blink. I wouldn't be surprised if somebody tried to kill us."

Jason immediately snarled and stomped beside Ashley growling. She looked up at him and frowned. The rest of the characters were silent, Freddy among the others dropped their eyes and thought.

"Well, that wouldn't be good." Hannibal said sighing. Carrie turned and looked at Tashi and growled venomously but the brunette didn't back down. She locked eyes with the angry wacko with a cold stare.

"I don't like the idea any more than you but we may as well face the facts. Plus, it would be good that when you two" she looked at Ashley and Jess "are going to school to keep this quiet."

"Your right. I'll keep my mouth shut. What about you big guy?" Ashley glanced up at the still zombie. "Are you going to behave too?"

He looked at her with his good eye, thinking hard. Finally he nodded slowly, dropping his head the nudge her gently with his shoulder. She grinned at him then looked at the others with a smile.

"It's your choice."

"Yeah, hell of a choice it is. Get locked up or stop doin' our job." Freddy snarled.

"Your job?"

"What we're made to do." Freddy said with a wave of his hand. "You say we're written for movies, so that's how the writers wanted us to be. It's our nature and like hell am I changing for a bunch of stupid bi*chs ."

"Then that's your choice. You'll end up tied to the property until you figure out how to change it." Jess snipped.

"Easy now Jess. Freddy has a point. We can't expect them to change themselves, though I don't really want to be housing a bunch of killers in my house, especially if I know that they're killing under my roof." Tashi frowned as she pondered the prediciment. "Is it the thrill of the hunt or the fact you actually kill that's fun?"

"More the chase then anything." Freddy said scratching his head. Jason and the others nodded in agreement. They looked at each other for a moment before Amanda pipped up.

"Why not let them hunt?" Amanda exclaimed clapping her hands together.

"Because that would ruin the whole point of why we brought this up. We don't want dead people around the house." Ashley said dryly.

"Well, no. Not let them kill but let them hunt. Freddy loves scaring people in their dreams and stuff so why doesn't he just haunt their dreams? Isn't it normal for somebody to have nightmares about a horror character? As for the grudge and Jason we can spread rumours that too ghosts travel the woods behind our house, a hillbilly and his daughter or something. That would give a chase and stuff wouldn't it? Well, I dunno about hannibal though."

"I'll pass, I get too worn out running around." He slid a hand through his brown hair with a sigh.

"Pretty boy." Freddy mocked.

"Does that work? It is comprimise. You can't kill them but you can scare 'em. How's that?"

"Well, it'll have to do." Freddy sighed.

"It's settled then." Tashi grinned widely. "No more killing the mail man, but you can make him piss himself."

"WOO!"

"And Carrie isn't allowed to have cheese for a week due to her obvious plotting and tricking Jason into murder. Case adjourned."

"I didn't know I was in court."

"Neither did I."

"Well, so long as we don't get sent to jail then I doubt it's a problem." Jig grinned widely.

"Of course if the jail mates caught a glimpse of pretty boy's ass we'd be safe for the next week." Freddy howled with laughter. "Poor poor pretty boy!"

"Toilet face."

"Bitch."

"Mr Crispy."

"Grrr..." Jason added his own insult.

"ENOUGH!"

"Now Jason. You are not suppose to get between a couple of men having an ego contest." Ashley said gently. Freddy scowled at her and she shot daggers at him.

"My dear, I have a feeling it is more a testosterone war. Neither seem to liking the idea of the other being more... macho is the word isn't it?" Jig hummed in thought. "Well anyways, that is what they are doing."

"That isn't it at all. There is no competition. I clearly have better looks and though he may surpass my fighting skills at least I can cook better." Hannibal sniffed.

"SHUT UP!" Freddy shrieked.

"I think Jiggies right. Don't you agree?" Ashley looked up at Jason who looked at them confused. He peered down at her then grunted in agreement. "Besides. Jason could woop both your butts so don't get me started. He can mess up your pretty boy face and he's lived by himself since he was 11 years old, so beat that bit*hs!"

"She's got a point."

"Go Jason!"

"Haha! You got pawned by a blonde!" Amanda laughed.

"Amanda, you're a blonde."

"... wait what?"

"Your blonde."

"When the hell did this happen?" Amanda shrieked.

"Don't tell her. She'll freak." Ashley said wisely.

"Probably."

"Wait, is Jason blonde?" Amanda immediately stared at the nearly bald man.

"No. He's a brunette." Ashley shrugged.

"How do you know?" Tashi frowned.

"I saw the whole series. He had hair in the second one."

"That explains it." Jason whistled and clucked. They looked at him then followed his eyes frowning. The poor mailman was standing by their door, clearly looking frightened. "Oh, look the mailman.

"Poor guy." Jess pouted. She walked to the door and started to open it but the mailman was tearing up dirt before she could even say hello. "Wow, look at the bugger go."

"Damn, he should be in the Olympics." Tashi said peeking out the window. Jason clucked like a chicken, clearly calling the boy a coward.

"MAIL MAN!" Carrie shrieked clawing at the window hysterically. The group looked at each other then hesitantly back at her. Nobody said a word.

"May the mailman survive this insane household. And may the next day be calmer than today." Tashi said calmly.

"Yes, I agree."

"I do too."

"Poor fellow." sighed Jess.

"OLD BASTARD ON A BIKE!" Carrie shrieked charging through the window.

"CARRIE!" Poor old man didn't stand a chance. After that incident it was well know through out the town that all elderly people and mailmen were to avoid the house, especially mailmen.

AN. Sorry for taking so long, Review!


	13. Cheese avenger

"Freddy, can you pass the eggs?" Tashi said mixing a bowl of batter.

"No."

"Freddy, pass the eggs."

"No."

"Freddy, pass the god damn eggs or I'm gonna damn well shoot you and stuff you in a turkey and let Hannibal eat you for dinner, do you understand?"

"...Here's the damn the egg."Freddy growled shoving a carton of eggs at her.

"Thank you." the cheeriness had returned to her voice.

"Damn, never thought I'd see a Krueger bakin' a cake." Amanda laughed causing Freddy to glower embarrassed. Not far away Jason was standing silently in the corner, either day dreaming or observing, none were quite sure.

"Who's god damn birthday is it anyways?" Freddy grumbled.

"Jessica's." Tashi answered throwing in another ingredient.

"We should make it a stripper's cake." Freddy chuckled at his own joke, clearly thinking the idea funny. Tashi instead took it seriously and shrugged.

"Jason would maul it and I don't have time to bake another one." she said glancing at the zoned out zombie. Hearing his name he looked over and chirped curiously.

"STRIPPERS!" Carrie shrieked charging in.

"WHAT? WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?" Ashley screamed from the other room.

"ON JESSICA'S CAKE!"

"THEIR IN THE HOUSE?"

"YEP! FREDDY'S IDEA!" Carrie whooped.

"FREDDY!" Ashley screeched plowing through obstacles as she fled. It had become apparent that hookers and strippers had terrified the blonde usually into fleeing.

"That and Ashley would have a heart attack."

"Poor bloke." Hannibal said shaking his head sadly.

"Poor _lass_ and yes poor her. Why, I remember back in Toronto..." (PS I have nuthing against Toronto peoples, they're cool)

_Flashback_

"_Are we suppose to be here?" Ashley murmered as she practically crawled down the dark street._

"_Of course! We're only in the middle of worst part of Toronto were blondes are usually attack and murdered! Why wouldn't we be safe?" Amanda beamed as they walked down the now even MORE menacing looking road._

"_Hey good thing, wanna have a good time?" A random hooker purred as she randomly appeared from a random alley. _

_A loud shriek rang out and a large dust cloud replaced Ashley as she tore up the road without though or direction, hauling Amanda behind her as they practically flew._

_End Flashback_

"I wonder why she was so scared." Amanda said happily. They all sweat dropped but said nothing.

"They aren't that bad."

"To Ashley, their like the 'It' Clown to small children." Tashi explain shrugging. "It isn't really because she think's they'll kill her but she more or less are terrified anyways."

Jason puffed out and spat, his eyes glittering darkly at he glowered suspiciously. The mood swing caught them off guard, but what was weirder was that he was watching the ceiling. He growled again only angry, his back arched like a cat. Freddy took a chance and glanced up but saw nothing. Jason apparently did.

"What's up there?" Jig said frowning.

"Nothing. Just a ceiling." Freddy shrugged. Jason's eyes began to move as if watching something crawl across the ceiling. "Not even the freaky chick is up there."

"Not even the Grudge? Well why is he throwing a temper than?" Amanda said confused. Freddy opened his mouth but a loud crash stopped his words. Jason roared as blood lust radiated from his swaying form, he charged at Freddy snarling.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Freddy shrieked summoning his blades but not before Jason body slammed him. His head cracked against the counter and the wind rushed from his lungs but other than that he seemed fine. Jason pulled off him and wheeled around with an enraged shriek.

"What's going on?" Ashley demanded as she ran into the room. Jason turned on her growling, stopping her in her tracks. He turned back to them before growling darkly, his eyes wandering as if looking for something. Seeing nothing he calmed and clucked at Ashley as if nothing had happened.

"What's going on? What happened?" she asked again, looking at the startled group. Tashi's pale face shook in confusion and disbelief.

"He just attacked." Tashi whispered clearly shaken. Jess and Amanda didn't look much better.

"Why'd you attack?" Ashley asked looking at Jason startled. He growled and dropped his eyes, clearly unsure of how to tell her.

"Maybe he hallucinated." Jess suggested.

"That could be it."

"No. I doubt it. " Jig hummed as he frowned. "He wouldn't have snapped out of it so quickly. In fact, he probably should have mauled Fred if that's who he was after in the first place."

"Maybe not. Maybe he thought something was after Freddy and tried to knock him out of the way." Hannibal said tilting his head. Jason hesitantly dropped his eyes before curling slightly as if nervous. He glanced at Freddy's dazed expression with an nervous whistle. The demon growled back but didn't stand.

"Are you alright?" Tashi whispered as she crouched beside him. Freddy grumbled a bit as he shook his head painfully.

"I got a migraine and my back hurts but that's it. I got off lucky I suppose." Freddy mumbled. Tashi sighed in relief but Jason whimpered. He curled in himself and whined.

"Now he's being a sissy." Jess said rolling her eyes.

"No, I think it's more or less he's trying to tell us something."

"Oh for the love of booze why couldn't you just learn to talk?" Amanda said exasperated. Jason mumbled a couple noises but not before he tapped his toe apologetically.

"Booze?" that caught Carrie's attention.

"Well, now we get to play charades daily." Tashi shrugged.

"Where booze?"

"Well, maybe we can teach him to write, then at least he can somewhat communicate."

Jason immediately whistled before turning and trotting out of the room. They glanced at each other but when Jason returned he re-appeared with a proud yip. They watched in amasement as he took a pencil from a nearby can, and is extremely messy writing wrote 'gUiRL Umin cRowil'.

"I don't understnad it." Amanda said flatly as she tried to decipher the writing.

"Guirl? Do you mean 'girl' Jason?" He chirped in confermation.

"Umin, human?" He growled a negitive.

"Rumming?" Another no.

"Well, it's not human, but it sounds like it... Woman maybe?" Jiggie glanced at him curiously. A chirp.

"So Girl Human... Crowil... Crawl?" Tashi pieced together. A happy purr.

"So he saw the grudge." A dark grunt.

"Well, who else could crawl from the ceiling?"

"Maybe we have a ghost." Ashley said shrugging. "It'd be just our luck."

"Well, I don't sense anything." Freddy frowned as he tilted his head dryly.

"Wait, you sense ghosts?"

"I used to, I dunno about now that I'm in this world." Freddy sighed as he scratched his head. "I am a demon after all, why couldn't I?"

"Point taken."

"Old man..." Carrie whispered darkly as she shoved her face into the window.

"No old man." Jess said without even glancing over.

"Damn it, their on to my evil plans. How am I to rid of the world of stinky prune eating seniors if they don't come by? It is my goal, my desire, my vengeance against them stealing all of my blue cheese all those years ago..."Carrie seethed.

"Why? What happened?" Hannibal asked curiously.

"To make a long story short, an old lady with a walker was going through the grocery store in search for blue cheese. She found the last brick of it and bought it shortly after. Unfortunately Carrie was having an extreme craving for it as well and when she found out who bought the last brick she took a vow of revenge against any old peoples within range." Tashi summed up.

"Oh. I see." There was no other response.

"Hey look! One of those retail people. You know, advertisement on wheels?" Jess waved a hand at the window.

"Hey Carrie...I just thought of something." Ashley frowned as she looked at Carrie hesitantly. "Isn't Jason a senior?"

Carrie stared at her, then at Jason. Her eyes turned into snake slits and she started to show fangs.

"There's a spy among us..." She snarled as she edged closer. Jason immediately stiffened and backed away. A yeti scream let loose and suddenly she pounced like a frothing lion (frothing and all) as she bit into his flesh.

"Die you old prune eating ZOMBIE! DIE FOR EATING MY CHEEEESE!"

"CARRIE! JASON! NOOO!" Ashley screamed as she chased after the shrieking Jason who was slamming onto walls in an attempt to get the avenging psycho off his back.

Oh so the ninja attacks on Jason began, much to his displeasure and everybody elses amusement.

AN: Review, and if you have idea's tell me :D I can try to toss them in, just no more characters, I've got them chosen. BTW! Bad guy coming WOO!


	14. The Leprican

Jason scratched his tummy lazily as he attempted to nap on the couch. It was difficult for him however due his abnormally large height and size. So, as a result his feet hung off the end and his head was tucked up close the armrest but he didn't complain. He was too sleepy. Though... he sighed as he wished he was smaller. Groaning he closed his eyes and nuzzled deeper into the soft cushions. He wouldn't complain, he had company now and he wasn't lonely. That and he got to eat cooked food that wasn't burnt or half raw, in fact it was great compared to his own cooking. A happy hum escaped his throat as thought about their next meal, lunch to be precise.

He was so wrapped up in his hungry thoughts that he didn't notice a strange buzz shiver across his back and through out his body. The only thing he noticed was the deep rumble in his belly. He didn't need to eat since he was already dead, but after living with them for a couple months his body acted more human, more natural. Soon he was eating a plate of food at every meal, but in the other room of course. He didn't want them to see his face.

Soft footsteps came towards him and he cracked open his good eye. Standing above him was his mistress, smiling down at him. Ashley looked a little confused however but passed it off.

"Tashi said lunch is ready." she said pointing at the door. Jason whistled at her excitedly before rolling off the couch and getting to his feet. He stopped however when he realized something was off. He stared at her in the eye as he tilted his head confused. When had she grown this tall? Did she have a growth spurt? She looked equally bewildered as she frowned at him.

"Come eat your lunch!" Tashi yelled impatiently. Turning away from Jason Ashley trotted to the table with a hungry growl, behind her the zombie trudged after her as he took his rightful chair beside Ashley. On his other side Hannibal was speaking about something to Jig who in turn offered his opinion. Freddy leaned back groaning as he sat back on the two legs of his chair. Amanda ranted on about egg sandwiches while Tashi patiently pretended to listen as she served the last of the sandwiches.

"I mean, if you think about it. It's like we're eating a chicken's baby! We're baby eaters! We're like Hannibal to chickens!" Amanda gasped in horror. "How could we eat baby chickens who haven't even had a chance at life yet? Nobody would kill a baby human and stick them in sandwiches! Well, except maybe Hannibal or Freddy."

"I don't eat babies. I kill teenagers." Freddy corrected her sternly.

"Same poop different pile." Amanda shrugged.

"Maybe to you, but if you were a killer would you like people mixing up your memo?" Jess pointed out.

"Those who copy my memo shall die by chocking on moldy blue cheese and will be buried with a half an inch of cow crap on top." Carrie snarled darkly. The room shuddered.

"Well, it's a good thing we aren't murderers." Tashi smiled weakly.

"They are though, speaking of which. Is it just me or is Jason shorter?" Amanda frowned as she proded the mentally dozing made everyone turn and stare at the zombie. He tilted his head back as they stared.

"I think he is..."

"Not much though, but he actually fits in his chair!"

"Wait, I gotta way to settle this." Freddy sighed as he stood up and motion Jason to copy. Obediently he stood up and wandered over to Freddy. Standing close to each other Freddy blinked when he came eye to eye with the curious zombie. Frowning he circled him a couple of times as he tried to figure it out.

"He's definitely shorter." Freddy frowned. "But not by much."

"Did he suddenly realize he's 80?" Jess blinked.

"No, I doubt that has anything to do with anything. He would gradually shrink and it would have been ages ago." Jiggie pointed out sighing.

"Well, he fits on the couch now." Ashley said happily. Jason chirped happily before looking down at Freddy. Their eyes met and held as the examined each other. Jason growled softly before tilting his head to the side. Freddy sighed as he went back to his seat. Copying him he went to his seat and sighed. His back itched.

Soon lunch was sent out and they were all munching happily chattering like a bunch of old people. The Grudge stood in the corner clicking steadily as she watched them though her dark locks. They had given up trying to get her to sit at the table so she simple stood eerily in the corner with a dark evil aura floating around it.

"So, who says we have a horror movie marathon?" Tashi pipped up.

"I pass." Ashley said flatly.

"I like it!"Jess exclaimed.

"Let's do it!" Amanda cheered.

"Bring on the dying bitches." Carrie purred.

"Why not? I'd like a good show every now and then."Jiggy chuckled gently.

"I agree with the cheese weirdo."

"It's decided then! We're going to watch horror movies!" Tashi grinned. "Prepare yourselves!"

"Damn..." Ashley groaned as the others talked excitedly over which movie went first. Soon they were all crammed together with Ashley,Freddy and Jason on the couch with Tashi and Amanda sitting in front of it. Jig Saw sat in the big comfy chair and Jess sat in front. Hannibal was sitting in the other chair and the Grudge was nowhere in sight. Popping in the first movie they watched something called 'The leprican in the hood'.

They watched as the short grimlin with red hair galivanted around in search of his gold as he killed people in the strangest of ways, whether it was getting somebody else to kill them or to have a random pot of freaking gold grow out of his belly. It was creepy for Ashley but the others they thought it was hilarious. Especially when a male crossdressing hooker decided to take a joy ride with said creepy man. Mortified Ashley turned away to look at Jason who... wasn't there. She blinked before frowning, in such dark room it was hard to see but she could have sworn he was there a couple minutes ago, after all, something was holding her hand...

Then it moved and she started to scream. Scrambling into Freddy's lap she pointed at the short pudgy thing and screamed in an almost glass breaking pitch. Startled everybody turned to look at what she was pointing at, only to see... the leprican. 

AN. There is a point behind the leprican and for those who haven't watched it, this is an actual movie. There is a freakin' leprican that goes crazy and kills people if your stupid and steal his gold then remove his necklace. He's not all that bad and he only kills those who have or had his gold. Problem being he's an ass when he does it. That's the jist i get anywyas. Review please!


	15. the bad vibe

I don't own these characters. those who think i do have problems. they need dealing with

The leprican shrieked back as he was kicked off the side of the couch by the still screaming Ashley. Underneath her Freddy grunted as he tried to stop her though she didn't seem too keen on the idea. She fought him as she kept kicking at the short man, biting and scratching anything in range. A hand grabbed her ankle and her scream rose in pitch. A light abruptly turned on and everybody stared in shock at the dazed thing.

It looked like Jason but it was way too small. It's head came up to about Ashley's hip and his body was half her width. Staring at her from beneath the hard goalie mask it squeaked at her shocked, confused and surprised at the sudden changes. His eyes went from her to the others than back at Freddy. He gave a squeaky squawk as he frowned at them. Tashi was the first to move.

"Jason?" She said edging closer. He looked at her and squeaked. Of course it was, who else would look like him? "What happened? Why are you so...small?"

Jason tilted his head confused before looking down at himself. Why were they so big is what he wanted to know, but then again, the furniture did look bigger. He hummed in interest as he pondered the recent thought. Had he really shrunk? No way, he didn't feel any different. But they all seemed the right size compared to the furniture so he must have. He scratched his side absentmindedly as he watched them gather around.

"Well, there definitely is something odd." Hannibal crouched beside the zombie curiously. "It's almost like he shrank."

"Thanks captain obvious, I would never have figured that out all by myself." Freddy snapped as he glared at Hannibal darkly.

"But you never know Freddy, somebody might have missed it." Jess rolled her eyes.

"G..Gnome.." Ashley whimpered crawling farther from Jason. Freddy blinked at her strange fear but said nothing, he had seen stupider. One woman had been afraid of dandelions before, and a man was afraid of oak trees so Gnomes weren't half bad.

"It's alright my dear." Jig soothed. "It's just Jason. He's simply a little smaller."

"I didn't know she was scared of gnomes." Tashi frowned.

"She's scared of a lot of things. Ants, large crowds, hookers, gnomes..." Amanda counted them off.

"and my brother Ryan." Jess pipped up.

"Your brother?" Hannibal frowned at her. "Is he really that scary?"

"No, but he's stupid and perverted, and smells." She sniffed in disgust.

"She's actually so creeped out by him she actually has a 'Ryan Censor'. When he's in range she always knows." Carrie laughed loudly at the thought.

"A 'Ryan Censor'?" Freddy snorted. "What, does she have a beeper or something?"

"No. It's more built inside her. She gets goosebumps and her hair stands on end when he gets close." Jess explained shrugging.

"Wow. He has to be a creeper than." Hannibal chuckled amused. Jason whined quietly as he crawled a closer to his mistress, peeping quietly at her as he watched her anxiously. She hid in Freddy's sweater much to his dismay. He let out a coo in hopes it would calm her, clicking and purring in an attempt to get her attention.

"Hey, he's getting desperate ain't he?" Tashi said softly.

"Well, she is his master. I suppose if I scared Carrie then I'd be pretty upset too." Hannibal said softly.

Jason edged forward, never making eye contact and always slow and steady with no sudden movements. They watched as he slowly came forward until he was almost in her lap. She shook as she continued to hide. A quiet chirp made her flinch but her back stiffened when he crawled into her lap.

Nervously she cracked open an eye and stared into his hazel eye. He pawed her arm gently and mewed like a cat. Everyone stared as Jason rubbed his head against her arm, purring hard and loud as he could. She stared at him and he stared at her. He flopped on his back and tucked his arms up like a puppy waiting for attention.

"See? He's a friendly little shit. Dumber than a brick and ugly to boot but he's friendly." Freddy said reaching around her and scratching Jason's belly. "Look, he even likes his belly scratched."

Jason growled darkly at Freddy. showing him how correct his last statement was. It quickly turned into a squeal when another hand joined it. Ashley scratched his tummy hesitantly, unsure if she really wanted to. The reaction however pulled a giggle from her and the others smiled as well.

"Can I pet him?" Amanda trotted over eagerly.

"I want to too." Tashi pipped up. Jason didn't protest as they all gathered around and scratched. Suddenly he squeaked and squirmed away from Hannibal's hand. Everybody stilled again only this time in amusement.

"You know, I think he's ticklish." Amanda grinned as she edged closer.

"Why don't we experiment your little theory shall we?" Tashi chuckled evilly as she came closer as well.

"I would like to see this for myself as well..." Jig Saw smiled mischievously.

Jason simply tilted his head and watched as the crept forward. Realizing too late his potential danger he scrambled to get away but Freddy caught him before hie could escape. He squawked as he struggled but an old finger prodded his ribs and he squealed again. A strange chortle coughed out from the small creature, a strange giggle that sounded more like choking.

Soon Jason was squealing and giggling as he allowed himself to be tickled, happy to be a part of something so pleasant. Soon they were all laughing and giggling until they were out of breath and their sides hurt. Jason's giggles quieted as he snuggled into his mistress's lap, hurring happily as her fingers played with what little was left of his hair.

"He's almost like a kitty." Carrie whispered.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd see him act like this." Tashi agreed quietly. "It's almost like he's a completely different person."

"I've lived with that asshole for two years and the nicest he acted was to his damn knife. He kept it sharper than a hawks eye, but other than that he was usually moodier than a pmsing hooker." Freddy sighed. "I barely slept with all those bells ringing."

"I won't ask." Hannibal said dryly.

"That's how Jason tells if he caught something in his trap. He hooked it up so that if the trap goes of a bell rings, it helps narrow down the search and it saves time." Amanda explained shrugging. "It was in one of the movies...can't remember which one though."

"Maybe we should watch the series again, then everybody knows how it goes." Carrie sighed.

"Maybe not. I don't know how Jason would react to seeing his mother die again." Tashi winced at the thought. "He may go berserk."

"Don't worry. Freddy can take care of him." Hannibal snorted grinning.

Freddy opened his mouth but a quiet hush made him stop. Everybody turned to look at Carrie who pointed to the couch. Frowning they turned there eyes to look at the sleeping pair on the couch. A small giggle escaped Amanda's lips as she reached over to take her sister from Freddy's lap. Freddy however put a hand out to stop her.

"You drop her and there'll be hell to pay. I'll get her." Freddy grumbled rearranged the two. Heaving a grunt he picked them up and staggered a bit as he got used to their weight.

"Are you sure you can handle her?" Tashi frowned as she trotted to his side.

"I said I'll get her and I will so shove off you damn bitch." He grunted as he wheezed. Apparently they were heavy...

"He has man pride." Jess chuckled softly.

"Yeah." Tashi smiled as she watch Freddy go up the stairs with strained growls. "I guess Jason isn't the only one who changed though."

"What? Did Freddy shrink too?" Carrie asked confused.

"No. He carried a girl up the stairs with Jason and didn't even complain. I think he's getting a heart again." Tashi said grinning.

"or maybe he realized he's got a family." Jig whispered softly.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Amanda glanced at him curiously.

"No, nothing my dear. Simply thinking out loud." he answered walking away with a mysterious chuckle. "but how about we follow suit and head for bed? We'll wake them up if we're not quiet."

"Let's get to bed then." Tashi agreed smiling. They soon headed up the stairs too, ready for sleep. They went to their designated beds and with it snored away, all except a single dream demon who sat by the window, peering out with a frown on his face. Something felt wrong and it made him nervous. Gray eyes hardened at the grim thought, disturbed at the vibe his senses picked up. Something was going on and by the feel of it crap was gonna hit the fan soon. Movement caught his attention and his hackles rose immediately.

A skunk waddled across the lawn, heaving it's heavy bulk in an attempt to walk. Seeing the creature made Freddy sigh as he shook his head. He felt stupid but at the same time worried. Something was out there, and it was pissed. Freddy glared out the window as he challenged the threat but he knew it was no use. Whatever was out there was determined, and it was deadly...and it was coming for them.

AN: Sorry, sorry. If this chapter sucks my bad but I'll make the next one better. Review!


	16. Battle of the Century

An owl hooted lowly in the pine tree, it's eerie call ignored by the burnt man below. Sitting quietly in the old plastic chair was Freddy, his steely eyes glowering over the lawn. It had been three days since Jason shrank and the feeling didn't leave. In fact it got worse, it made him nervous. Now he could barely sit still without jumping at a noise or watching for things that could go bump in the night.

Heavy footsteps crunched to his left but he didn't so much as glance over to know who it was. Jason trudged around the corner in a slow and grudging pace. His head was low and swung with everystep as if he had no strength left to hold it up. Not surprising seeing as he hadn't any sleep in the past couple nights. Spotting the burned man he grumbled his report before heading towards him wearily.

"Didn't see nothing hey?" Freddy sighed as he scratched the side of his head. Jason had felt the powers too and began to make rounds every night. It was all the confirmation Freddy needed to know something was wrong. A deep sigh was pulled from Jason's chest as he walked over to the steps and sat down. They sighed in unison as they silently agreed on something. They hated this.

"What's going on? Are you two okay?" Tashi's form appeared in the doorway, her face frowning with concern.

"Yeah, we're fine. Just enjoying the moon." Freddy lied. No point riling her up when she didn't need to be. Jason whistled in agreement, his body moving in a cheerful wave.

"You're a bad liar." she said flatly. "Both of you."

"Hm? Why the hell do you think that?" Freddy snapped angrily. "Can't we just damn well enjoy the moon?"

"Sure, if it was in the sky." Tashi said dryly pointing to the moonless night sky. Freddy grimaced and Jason looked up silently and let out an embarrassed grunt. He started to get up but fell back down again with a sigh. His body shifted a little before he heaved upwards again this time standing with a little stagger.

"What's going on with you?" Tashi made a dash down the stairs as Jason teetered on the spot.

"Nothing's wrong with him. He's just tired." Freddy grumbled.

Tashi looked from him to Jason then back again. Confused as she was she gently took Jason's arm and helped him up the steps. She grimaced at the smell of rotten flesh but held her breath instead. He chirped his thanks but the effort seemed gone. Freddy sighed as he got up and gave him a gentle prod with his finger, feeling the nudge he looked over wearily.

"Come on dumb ass." He grunted. "You're getting your zombie ooze all over her pj's."

Jason hesitated before raising his other arm, watching the burned demon suspiciously. Grumbling he huddled under his arm and pulled him up the stairs. Tashi frowned at their backs. They were hiding something and by the looks of it it was dangerous. It scared her badly, and their spooked behavior made it worse. In the distance a chattering skunk wandered by, it's huge bulk heaving.

Leaving it without much thought Tashi turned and started back in the house, not noticing the pair of gleaming red eyes in the reflection of the glass. Even when she glanced back nervously she didn't see the monster that hid in the grass. Yet there it sat, waiting silently for the moment when all was quiet so it could move once more. From the trees another sat crouched. Both enemies but choosing to ignore the others presence. They had a job to do.

Inside the house Jason moaned deeply, his strange weariness upsetting. His nerves were on end but he couldn't find the enemy. It was frustrating. Freddy growled at him in response.

"You're worse then a damn drunk." Freddy complained irritably. Jason snorted before purposely throwing his weight towards him. Knocked off balance Freddy staggered as he tried to keep his footing, but with the slippery floor and Jason's 260 pounds he plummeted to the ground.

"JESUS!" He shrieked smashing into the ground.

"Graw..." Jason groaned.

"Shut up! It's your damn fault!"

"Graw..." he moaned and went limp effectively crushing the demon.

"GKDFJIEKAH!" Muffled and ununderstandable Freddy shrieked his curses at the snoozing zombie.

"Hey! Get a room!" Jason barely raised his head to look at the shocked trio of blondes. "We don't need to see this!"

"Doing wha-" Ashley stopped rubbing her eyes and stared at them dumbstruck. Pointing a finger in their general direction she screamed something unintelligible as she gaped in horror.

"YAOI!" Carrie charged in laughing hysterically.

"GAY DEAD GUYS!"

"THE UNCLES ARE GETTING IT ON!"

"WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO?"

"SILENCE!" All hail the power of Tashi. Standing over them like a ruler over her people she glared at them sharply. "There will be no Yaoi in this house."

For some reason there was a trio of groans and none coming from the mortified short blonde. She continued to stare at them shocked. She slowly shook her head and turned and walked back out the door without another word. Another door closed and with that she went back to bed. They watched her for a moment before the sound of muffled swearing caught their attention.

"Get... this... mother...f***cking...a**hole... off... my... f***ing...back.." Freddy wheezed. Jason grunted his satisfaction before rolling off onto Carries foot.

"SLKDJFLDKJFIWQOJROIWEJRLSK KDJF LSDKJFIE LS!" She shrieked clutching her foot. Glaring at him past watery eyes she snarled. "THAT'S IT OLD MAN! YOU BROUGHT ON THE ULTIMATE FORM! GOOOOOO CARRIE ULTIMATE FORM! BATTLE APE MODE!"

Now, it wasn't a proven fact or anything but those in the room swore that at that moment Carrie grew in height and muscle as she roared and beat her chest while frothing at the mouth. Terrified but too tired to run Jason was promptly mauled. He wouldn't have probably survived had Ashley not waken up again and immediately reverted to her alto ego 'Scare'. Aka, Carrie and 'Scare' had the battle of the century and poor Jason was stuck in the middle. But that battle is for next chapter.

REVIEW!

Sorry it took so long! Hard to get inspired when your three quaters asleep most of the time


	17. A battle short lived

The windows frosted and the air grew cold as the shrieking Carrie beat her chest. From her body erupted a wave of cold evil aura that swept over the globe and re-froze the polar icecaps. In China a baby cried, in Japan a geisha froze in mid song, and in Texas a stampede of cattle thundered across the plains. It was terrifying but not as much as the room where the source roared.

Carrie slammed her fist into the floor, cracking the tile under the mere pressure of her fist. Jason jerked back instinctively reaching for his machete, wanting nothing more than to kill the threat but knowing it would only do more harm then good. Dammit he missed the lake. There he could kill something and it would _stay _dead. Well, except for Freddy... his eyes flashed irritably. Damn him and his dream demons. One day he'd get him.

Suddenly his foot was grabbed and he was dragged from under the table. Shrieking he thrashed to try and get away but his tired muscles refused to listen. He wailed in pain as she punched, bit, scratched and kicked the poor zombie. He struggled to get away but nothing seemed to work. He cried for help but the others efforts to save him were quickly dwindled as Freddy and Jessica were thrown over his head. Only one could save him and when she appeared the second wave of evil erupted.

In Fiji a volcano erupted, in Canada a fainting goat played dead, in America McDonald's ran out of hamburgers. It was mortifying.

"You disturbed my sleep." Her voice turned into a dark purr. "I don't like it when my sleep gets ..._disturbed._"

Carrie wheeled around and stared at her shocked. Releasing Jason she faced her new opponent with a dark snarl. Taking the chance Amanda and Tashi dragged him back to the safety to behind the overturned chair where Freddy and Jessica groaned in pain.

"So you have returned, _Scare._" Carrie snarled grinning.

"Indeed I have, _Carrie._ Last time we were interrupted from our battle. Let's not let that happen again, _hmm?_" Scare cackled. They continued to their rant battle giving a chance for Q & A for the characters.

"What happened to the blondie?" Freddy whispered watching the two stand off.

"Well... it's hard to explain." Tashi scratched the back of her head frowning. "She...well. She kind of has an alter ego when she sleepy. When she's awake she's happy and normal but if something happens when she's not all with it... well... she kind of goes nasty."

"Yeah. She was in 'Scare' mode when she threw the gym teacher. She stayed up studying the night before and she got smacked in the face with a dodge ball. The poor guy broke his wrist." Jess shuddered.

"So she's basically like Carrie." Amanda shrugged.

"Not meaning to interrupt, but perhaps we can talk when we're our of dangers way, hm?" Jiggies voice pipped up causing everybody to jump a foot.

"I agree with Jig Saw, perhaps it would be best if we ran off." Hannibal agreed suddenly appearing behind them.

"Where the hell did you come from?"Freddy hissed. "We're in a dead end!"

"Oh, I simply made a couple of... adjustments... to the house while we lived here. Hannibal here helped me of course. Now, shall we get going? It would appear they noticed us." Jig Saw cleared his throat as he gave the two glowering girls a tight smile. In return he was glared at.

"Well, lead the way old man." Freddy grunted as he nudged Tashi away from the growling pair of lunatics.

"I think _our friends_ are _trying to escape us dear Carrie._" Ashley's voice turned into a deep hiss.

"It would appear that way _dear Scare_." Carrie hoarse voice caused chills. They edged forward with a snarling grin, that is until they suddenly noticed one of the blondes were gone.

"Old man on a bike!" Amanda screamed pointing at the window.

Immediately Carrie and Scare both turned with a 'huh?' only to receive a crack in the back of the head and was promptly knocked out. Standing over them with a proud look on her face was none other than Amanda, proud of her latest catch and tamer of the anger beasts.

"Remember this old friends, when the first signs of evil start to show find their weakness and you shall conquer the battlefield." Amanda said proudly standing on_ top_ of the two.

"I don't like this." Tashi whispered.

"Neither do I." Jig Saw agreed.

"She's gonna regret it when her sister has a migraine tomorrow." Hannibal said flatly.

"Grumph." Jason grumbled. He wasn't looking forward to it either.

"Only by some miracle will we survive tomorrow with _both_ of them having head aches."

The silence was suddenly thick with grim expectance.

"We are _so_ gonna regret this."

A.N. Sorry for taking so long. Been distracted and I'm not really in the horror character mood after all these christmas lights... hey actually I'm gonna make the next chapter a Christmas mood so if it doesn't make sense they think of it as a side chapter. ;) Forever here but never there Doggy


	18. Your Momma so fat

The birds chirped pleasantly at the crack of dawn like always. Outside the squirrels chittered at each other like maniacs as they chased each other merrily around the front yard. Kittens pattered around the front yard, meowing and whining as their mother paraded them through the grass.

Sitting on the porch quietly was none other than Hannibal, his black hair slicked back as he smiled pleasantly at the spring like weather. Beside him the Grudge stood blankly, watching the road with dull interest as she waited for her mistress to return home from school.

Inside Freddy was busy cleaning the kitchen while Jason moped around the place. Ever since Ashley went back to school he sulked during the day. It was degrading but he couldn't help it. She was half way across the country side and he was told he wasn't allowed to go with her unless she specifically told him he could. At first he tried setting up traps to pass the time, but when he accidentally caught Freddy in a bear trap he was forced to unrig them and put them away. Now he was bored and a bored Jason could get aggravating, especially for Freddy.

Outside in the barn Jig was working on some kind of new torture device. His eyes flickering from one piece to the next, his hands working with the experience of a wise man. As he built the sad look on his face never left. He doubted he'd ever use it. Only if the girls were in danger would he use this horrible device. He sighed softly as he looked up at the chainlike thing.

The iron maiden laced with painful currents that would shock you while the spikes ripped your flesh apart. Why he was so on edge recently he didn't know, but he was becoming more and more nervous. He hated everything about this.

He glanced up for a second to grab another tool when he saw something in the glass. A reflection of a man with a mask of pure white. A full body suit covered him in dark denim, his black eyes vanished in the shadows of his bare eyebrows. Brown hair thrown back in a wild spray as he glared at the old man with a rusty dagger in his hand. Wheeling around Jig seized a wrench as he faced the strange man.

A skunk stared at him with it's hackles raised, it's beady black eyes watching him with little interest. They looked at each other for a couple minutes before it let out a dull hiss before jumping down and waddling away. Jig let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He almost had a heart attack over a skunk. One big, fat skunk.

He sighed as he left his work to get some fresh air. These thoughts were getting to him. But wait, didn't skunks usually come out at night? Why was it there? Jig frowned as he glanced around him. Another thought hit him.

_What if we aren't the only ones that got pulled through?_

The thought made his blood run cold. It would make sense if somebody else was pulled out of their world and into this one. Yet, if that was true why hadn't they shown up yet? If they were around there should be panic and murders but so far the worst that's happened is damaged property ( a bunch of hooligans tore up their neighbours yard).

For the first time since he got there Jig Saw glared at the yard as he thought. Every one of them had some kind of master, so it would make sense if the other character had a master too. Perhaps some research would do some good.

"Hey John." He looked up to see Freddy marching towards him with Jason in tow. Judging by the look on his face he wasn't pleased.

"Yes? How can I help you?" John smiled politely at the fuming demon.

"Do something with dumb ass. His moping's driving me nuts." Freddy growled shoving Jason towards him. "I can't get anything done while he sulks."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Jig said with a chuckle. He glanced up at the slouched zombie with a pleasant smile. "Let's see if I can't put you to work hm?"

Jason tilted his head but a quiet grunt escaped him. He followed Jig Saw a couple steps before freezing. He stood completely still as he stared off into space with wide confused eyes. Seeing him stop Jig Saw turned to look at him curiously.

Jason didn't see him. He just twitched a couple times, his eyes wide in shock. He looked around him for a moment before his eyes settled on John. Their eyes met and all John saw was pure hatred. Sweat slid down his back as Jig started to back up, glancing past Jason to see Freddy marching away.

"Freddy!" He called nervously. Jason hissed as he started to creep towards him, his hand reaching for his machete. John felt his throat tighten. Turning he hollered. "FREDERICK!"

Hearing his full name Freddy turned around with a scowl. Seeing Jason's aggressive pose he stilled, his eyes widening as he watched Jason stamp closer to Jig. The old man wouldn't have a chance if Jason really was berserker. Gritting his teeth he yelled as loud as he could.

"HEY JASON!" Jason turned to stare at the demon. His back arched a little as he hissed. "YOU'RE MOMMA'S SO FAT SHE SANK THE TITANIC!"

Jason let out an ungodly shriek as he barrelled towards Freddy, head down and eyes flaming. Freddy winced as he thought of the last time they fought. It hurt like hell when he got shish ca bobbed by his own claw, and the way he looked right now Jason wouldn't think twice about doing it again. Damn he should've just let Jig get mauled.

"Here we go again." Freddy grumbled. Snapping his wrist behind him, he summoned his claws in a wave of heat. Gritting his teeth he prepared himself for the charging zombie. He braced himself as he raised his claws in order to block the clear attack. That is until Jason suddenly froze again and shook his head looking dumbstruck.

Looking down at Freddy he tilted his head and let out a confused chirp. All anger was gone from his eyes. Freddy frowned as he slowly circled the zombie, keeping an eye on the machete in his hand. Jason watched him as well though more confused then suspicious. Turning he looked at Jig's pale face and tilted his head.

"Are ya alright now dumb ass?" Freddy growled keeping his distance. Jason tilted his head confused. "Do you remember two minutes ago?"

Jason was about to chirp a confirmative when he quieted. He glanced at the machete in his hand then lifted it to the sun to examine it. Startled and confused as why it was suddenly there and not in its proper place. Looking at Freddy he dropped his head and shook his head. No.

"Hey Jig boy." Freddy barked keeping an eye on Jason. "Go in the house and call the girls home. I think its best we have a chat as soon as possible."

"Alright." Jig Saw dodged past them and headed for the house in a quick walk, his heart pounded against his breast. He knew how dangerous that man could be and how lucky he was to even survive. Jason watched him go with a scolded slouch. Seeing it Freddy snorted but didn't move. He was probably the only one past the Grudge who had a chance fighting Jason off.

"Surr he." Jason whispered softly. He stared at his boots miserably. "Surr he...surr he..."

"It's alright, you didn't hurt him. Just scared him a bit." Freddy grunted. "You're lucky I was here or else you would've left a big hole in the poor bastard."

Jason dropped his head. "Surr he..."

Freddy looked at the zombie for a moment before turning so away.

"Don't worry. We all make mistakes." Freddy sighed. He paused for a moment then glanced back at Jason warily. "You don't remember what I yelled about your mother do you?"

Jason jerked up to meet his eyes. Staring hard at the demon Jason narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he let out a demanding grunt. Taking his response as a negative answer Freddy let out a low cackle.

"Don't worry 'bout it."


	19. Swear by my Pain

Jason snarled from his chair of chains, his mind completely gone now. There wasn't a flashback where he came back to them nor was there even a hint of recognization when Ashley walked in the room. They stared at each other and he growled hatefully but that was it. No chirps or whistles, no tilt of the head. Just glares.

"This is weird." Jess whispered as Jason pushed slowly on his chains. His eyes were hidden but they could feel the bloodlust radiate off him. "Its like he's a totally different person."

"I agree with ya there blondie." Freddy grunted giving Jason the stink eye. "He'd probably tilt his head rather than glare in this situation. Dumb prick."

Jason hissed as he jerked against the spike collar. Jig winced at the blood that ran down his collar yet Jason seemed uneffected. Infact, he barely even flinched. He just glared and hissed as he stamped his foot angrily. He hated them, he wanted them all to die. Yet even so they crowded around him, gawking like a bunch of parrots at a color show. He hated that too.

"We'll have to put him somewhere he can't get out of." Hannibal said glancing sadly at Ashley's blank expression. She didn't meet his eyes. "In a cage or celler perhaps."

"I've... mortified the basement. We could put him there." Jig suggested also looking the young blonde. She didn't look at him either even as he cleared his throat. "What do you think Ashley? What is your opinion?"

"Let him go." came the flat response.

"Pardon me?" Jig's mouth dropped just as Freddy straightened.

"Let dumb ass go?" he frowned down at her empty stare. "Are you freakin' serious?"

"You wanted my opinon." she said turning her eyes to his. "That was it."

"If we let him go he'll kill us." Jess reasoned. "He's too dangerous to go free."

"He's dangerous no matter where he goes."

"She has a point." Tashi sighed. She glanced at Jason and he snorted at her. "Perhaps a bargain?"

"With what? Shoes?" Freddy fumed giving her a wave of his hand. "We don't have anything the bastard wants! Hell I doubt I'd want half this crap."

"Jason." Ashley stepped closer to him causing him to stiffen. A loud hiss and the moaning chair answered back. "I want you to listen to me one last time."

Jason's snarls quieted as she leaned in to him. They were almost nose to nose when her eyes softened and she gave him a pained smile. The whole kitchen went quiet as the small blonde looked into the black holes of the mask. She couldn't see his eyes but he could see hers. So despite the hurt she gave him her best of smiles as she spoke in a gentle tone.

"Our link is gone so you probably don't remember me." The words shocked the group. It was _gone?_ "Even so I need you to listen to me for a bit. If you make a promise with me, I'll let you go and you can make the forest behind this house your home. But if you break that promise you'll hurt your Mom. She didn't raise you a liar or a coward."

"Promise that you don't kill us or anybody that lives here. In return we won't go back there unless we're willing to die for what we're after. Do you understand?" Her voice cracked a little as she tried to smile. Jason fell silent before growling and bowing his head. The light hit the top of his eye hole and his eye revealed his thoughts. It made her heart pain and everybody else shudder. __

I'll kill you for this. A solid promise. She looked him in the eye and held back her emotion. Her back straightened and her breath held.

"I said promise not glare." She snarled as she bared her teeth at him. He seethed at her but she didn't back down. He growled as he bowed his head again but she glared stubbornly.  
"Don't think me stupid just cause of my hair. I said _promise_. That bowing isn't anything but a freakin' trick. Say you swear on your Mother's grave and you'll go free."

A furious shriek and Jason slammed his feet into the ground, roaring as he strained against his binds. No backing down. No fear. She glared at him through tears.

"I said _promise you god damn zombie!_" She screamed stamping her own foot as tears streamed down her face. Jason stilled as he heaved in powerful breaths. His fury took the form of quivers as he spat at her. She didn't yield.

"Hey princess." Freddy said gently touching her shoulder. "He's mute. He can't talk."

"That's where your wrong." She growled back. Her blue eyes flashed as she sneered down at the 'mute'. "Isn't that right Jason? Now swear dammit!"

Jason glared at her as his eyes narrowed into a cold glare. His jaw flexed as a low hiss escaped between his teeth.

"I swear."


	20. Enter now: The first of the worst

The house was unusually quiet today. Freddy, Hannibal and Ashley sat watching Television, Tashi was washing dishes while Amanda sat chatting with her, Carrie was no doubt eyeing the window for old people while Jess and Grudge were upstairs doing who knows what. There was no cursing or yelling, no laughing or screeches. Inside there was just... normal household noises. Outside however was a different story entirely. Outside Jason was busy tearing out bushes, ripping off random machine parts from random machines and occassionally taking apart Tashi's van. He fumed as he took off a tire and buried where the bush once sat. He glared at the window, daring somebody to come out and stop him. Of course this wasn't the first time he did this nor would it be the last. Thanks to him Tashi had gotten quite good at naming vehicle parts and putting them back in her vehicle. Jig and Hannibal also got pretty good at replanting bushes. He growled as he glared venomously at the door, his eye traveling hesitantly to the plate left on the porch. Despite his 'temper tantrums' there was always a plate of food for him. He snorted irritably as he started tearing out random plants. _Idiots._

"Freddy!" A shrill shriek broke from inside the house causing Jason to jerk in alarm. Startled he started towards the window before he even realized what he was doing. Peering in he saw Tashi gaping at the mirror, her face pale as the plate she clutched in her hands. _"Freddy! Freddy!"_

"What do you want woman?" Freddy snapped as he stamped out into the kitchen. Tashi didn't look at him, she was too busy staring at the mirror dumbstuck. Dropping the plate she pointed at the mirror and screamed as loud as her lungs would let her.

_"LOOK AT THE FUCKING MIRROR!"_ She screamed at the aggrivated dream demon. She jerked her finger towards the mirror with every word._ "THAT FREDDY! THE FREDDY... MEOW MEOW FREDDY! PUNS FREDDY!_ DAMMIT FREDDY GET YOUR HEAD OUTTA YOUR ASS AND LOOK!"

"Stop talking crazy woman and start making sense!" Freddy spat as he stamped to her side. "Now what are you sputtering abou-" Freddy paused as he stared into the mirror. His mouth opened slightly before his eyes flashed and his fangs bared. A wave of heat and his claws appeared on his hand. Glaring he pushed Tashi farther away from the reflection with a disgusted sneer. Black eyes watched blankly as Freddy glared suspciously at the reflection." Who the hell are you?"

"Interesting." It rumbled back, his rough voice deeper and huskier than Freddy's. Turning its gaze to Tashi then back to Freddy, a smirk curling on its scarred up face. "Don't you recognize me? Can't you see? You're me and I am you. I am Freddy Krueger." A loud cackle ripped from is chest as Tashi's Freddy bristled. Tashi grit her teeth as she glared venomously at the Alternate Freddy. A~ Freddy just chuckled back as he looked at his counter part. "Don't worry about my motives. I would worry more about the motives of our big boss. With her around things might get a little... messy."

"Big boss? What the hell are you talking about?" T~Freddy demanded furiously. He heard the gasps as the other came in, eyes landing on the newest addition. Grinning like the mad man he was A~Freddy looked at them like a butcher looks at meat. Jess shuddered and Carrie growled darkly. Ashley stared mutely at him, her suspicous glare daring him to attack. The reflection merely hummed in interest as he backed up and tensed, making a clear indication of what he was going to do. Charging he lept through the mirror, shattering it and sending pieces flying into nearby objects. Dagger like claws stretched out as though he was a panther hunting its pray. Terrified the girls screamed while the characters forced themselves between the enemy and their masters. The A~ Freddy simply rolled his eyes as he landed, mirror shards falling back into place in the frame as though it never broke. Straightening he stared pointedly at Tashi.

"I am not here as a threat." He assured her, his gaze only flickering towards the window before settling back on her.

_Planning an escape probably. _Tashi thought glaring at him. Now that he was out here she could hit him, they had a chance. It was probably a sign of peace on his part but he was a tricky one. No doubt an alternate motive behind those staring eyes. Notcing her suspicion A~Freddy frowned but nodded in acceptance. Clearing his throat he started again, his hands spread out as he rumbled.

"My own mistress doesn't know I'm here and I don't plan on telling her. Keep you mouths shut and I will explain the enemies motives and why your Zombie friend suddenly turned on you. In return I expect my mistress and I to remain unharmed when things head sour. Do we have a deal?" A~Freddy asked tilting his head. T~Freddy glared at him but tilted his head towards Tashi, frowning as he watched her debate. Wrinkling her nose she looked at the others who nodded back. Turning she glared at him sharply.

"We won't hurt her if you don't hurt us." Tashi growled raising her head like the true leader she was.

"Then we have a bargain. Shake hands?" He offered her a clawed hand with a wicked grin on his face. Immediately she glared furiously earning a chuckle from the asshole. "Oh dear. Alright lets cut to the chase. As you may have already caught on, you five are not the only ones with characters. There's actually five more of us. Like you we also have a leader only she rules with fear, not friendship. Most of us has a power though I think you're side got screwed over. The only ones with power that I can truely see is Jason, Freddy and well John."

"John? John has magic powers?" Amanda frowned over at the equally puzzled man. "What powers?"

"Oh? You didn't notice?" A loud cackle of amusement escaped asshole. "Well I'll spell it out for you. John can heal both himself and others, only problem being it gives others quite the buzz. Like the instance with Hannibal. Normally Hannibal should have died but when John touched him he got healed. Of course he was halucinating afterwards but whose to judge? Anyways, as I said before I was _interupted_ we have powers. Ashley, you may wish to listen close to this. We who have powers have different variety. I can disobey. Freak face or I guess you call him Leatherface has perfect aim, the bitch's powers can break ties, and Poke-in-the-face apparently can freeze time for a couple seconds. I've never seen it though."

"Wait, so whose the bitch?" Jess asked tilting her head.

"Amanda somethin'. She was your apprentice if I remember it right." A~ Freddy glanced at JigSaw with a hum. "She's the one who broke the bond between Jason and Ashley, and once a bond his broken our memories vanish as well. If we get it back our memories would probably come back too but for now its mooch. We characters often die without a tie to this world but for some reason the zombie fucker keeps breathin'."

"He doesn't die easy." Tashi said dryly. Glancing at Ashley she frowned a little before turning back to A~Freddy. "So Jason doesn't remember us because Bitch Amanda decided to cut their bond? Why do that?"

"To set you into turmoil." A sniff of disgust. "Queen of the bitches didn't think you'd actually be able to _reason_ with the man let alone survive the night. Who'd worry about another character if one is already banging on your door? Actually I didn't think ya would either. Oh well." Now he sounded disappointed, like he just missed his favorite show of the week. Tashi scowled and T~Freddy growled deeply but the new freddy barely even glanced at them now. His eyes were locked onto the window behind Ashley. "To remember he needs to bond with another person, whether it is Ashley or somebody else. As long as a bond is made then he should remember. Until then I would be careful, Queen bitch is making a move. She's going to want him on her side."

"I dont get it. How do you know so much?"

"Its a knack." An uncaring grunt as he turned to glare at Jess. "As for you, I would suggest you stay away from Tala Smart. She's a nasty one to mess with." Slowly a grin crawled across his face as he stared back at Ashley. "As for you, I'm gonna give you a boost. Try not to screw it up."

That was all the warning she got before he lunged at her, baring his teeth as his eyes flamed. Frightened she screamed just as the other characters scrambled to try and save her. Too late she was struck in the center of her chest, sent flying through the window and into something solid and warm. It staggered back a step before something wrapped around her belly and heaved her off the ground. She screamed louder as she clutched onto the arm hanging onto her, her wild eyes turning to stare into the empty holes of a mask. A hockey mask. The kitchen clattered as screams and crashings rang from the now broken window but he seemed to be ignoring it. Instead his face was pointed at her, his shoulders tight as he glared down at her. Only when an inhuman shriek rang out did his head jerk up, his chest rumbling with a snarl. Half dragging, half carrying Jason squeezed Ashley tight enought to bruise as he stomped towards the trees in the back and farther back the bush. Frightened Ashley struggled against him only to be struck out cold, the last thought in her mind as she heard her sister screaming her name.  
_  
Hang in there guys. I'll come back. I promise. _With that she lost conciousness, hearing the roar of rage as T~Freddy staggered onto the lawn, wounds in his leg making him unable to do anything but watch. With that the youngest blonde vanished from sight, lost almost instantly within the darkness of the trees.


	21. Battle cry

There was no way they could have planned it. Tashi screamed as she leaped back and Freddy roared. A~ Freddy wheeled around from the now broken window, his dark eyes flashing as he bared his teeth at them. Hannibal grabbed the nearest thing, a glass, and threw it striking A~Freddy across the face. All at once things went crazy.

Freddy lunged at his counterpart, snarling as he slashed at the fake. They battle for what felt like mere seconds, falling back with scrapes and gashes. A~Freddy snarled as he gripped his bleeding arm while T~Freddy limped back. Hannibal threw another glass and Tashi grabbed a broom, holding it as though it was a bat. Carrie bared her foaming fangs while Jess cracked her knuckles. Realizing he was losing A~Freddy glared as he bared his teeth. Raising a claw he charged past them, slashing Freddy's hip as he went. Smashing through the mirror once more he vanished. Freddy roared at him but turned instead to the window. Not wasting a moment the group tore outside only to see the retreating back of Jason. Freddy felt his heart sink. He couldn't catch up. There would be no way. Seeing Ashley getting carried off he felt his chest clench, his stomach twist and his throat dry. It was like Kathrine getting taken all over again.

"ASHLEY!" Amanda's screech of despair made him flinch away. Vanishing in the trees the zombie killer took the blonde away, no doubts to her final resting place. Freddy grit his teeth. He couldn't save her just like he couldn't save Kat. Fire flickered around him but he couldn't care less. He was going to kill that bitch. Whoever controlled that fake fucker was dead along with every other fucker that dared to hurt his family. All of them were gonna fucking pay.

A low growling rippled from the grass as an inhuman shriek came from the trees. Turning to glare behind him he watched in fury as a creature snarled its way from the ground. Shaking is grass like fur it bared its fangs at them, red eyes gleaming in the nonexsistant light. Had they watched the movie Lady in the water they would have known what it was. The Scrunt. Above their heads the snarling could only be one thing. The Tartutic.

The Scrunt lunged at Tashi, its teeth ready to tear into the flesh only to meet the metal of claws instead. Freddy snarled as he drove the weapon deeper into the creature's chest, his lips curling up in a sadistic sneer. He didn't flinch away as it snapped at his face, trying awkwardly to scratch and poison the demon. Instead a nasty chuckle slid from Freddy's lips.

"Don't think so Bitch." the Scrunt shrieked as its head flung back and it lit up in a tide of fire. Within seconds it became ash at his feet, his metal claws burning orange from the heat. Turning he looked at his group with a mad gleam in his eyes. Slowly a grin slid from his lips as he spoke with a dark hiss. "So, who says we get ourselves some roasted assholes?"

Without waiting a response Freddy turned and started walking towards the road. Tala Smart huh? Well then. Looks like he had some Bitch hunting to do. Grinning he licked his lips, sending out a wave as he slid his thoughts into those around him. He felt power slither in his veins. Only Tashi kept him grounded as he strived to find the bitch.

"Alright while Freddy hunts down Queen Bitch we need to make a plan. So apparently there is four guys against us." Tashi waved them close as she promptly drew lines in the sand. "We have Leatherface, Pinhead, Amanda and... and Whiskis Freddy. Between us we have...four. We could fight too I suppose but we may have to hold off the others."

"Wait, isn't Whiskers on our side?" Jess frowned.

"He shoved my sister out a god damn window. He _knew_ Jason was there dammit and he shoved her out anyways!" Amanda snarled gritting her teeth. Her body shook in rage as she struggled back tears. "If that bastards is on our side he has a shitty way of showing it!"

"Quit your moanin'. I'm trying to work here woman!" Freddy snapped over his shoulder. Glancing at Tashi he nodded. "Keep going sweetheart."

"Alright so Four against four. With some luck however the monkey thing won't come down from that tree." Tashi said with a subtle nod to the tree. "For those who don't know, whoever see the monkeys usually end up dead their so evil. 'Kay so here's what we do. Freddy you take out Freddy. Hannibal I want you to focus on Amanda, Jig you try to screw with Leatherface. The rest of us willl try to keep the commanders at bay."

"I appolgize but how am I suppose to 'screw with' this Leatherface chap?" Jigsaw asked dryly. "He sounds like a bit of a brute."

"Leatherface is slow. He does what he's told but if you talk to him or focus his attention on something else then he's more likely to stop attacking. You just need to get him away from his master and preoccupied." Tashi explained with a shrug. "He's like old Jason only has a chainsaw and screams like a woman."

"Should I be concerned? Is this Amanda strong?" Hannibal asked John warily. "You're her master, you'd know right?"

"She wasn't very strong when I saw her last... but I am not sure. She could very well be different in this world." Jig sighed unhappily. Another thought crossed his mind. "I suggest you try to take out ... Tala was it? With her around our bonds are in danger, and we aren't any good without our memories. We'd probably attack you just as quick as the others."

"Never thought about that." Tashi admitted with a cool frown. "Alright so _our_ number one target will be Tala. Knock her and the Amanda out and we should be safe."

"Challenge Accepted." Carrie purred as she started scrapping her suddenly talon looking fingeres on the ground.

"Lets take that hag down!" Amanda roared raising a fist.

"CHEERS!"

"May we actually win this bizarre battle." Tashi added with a slight nod.

"Woot!" Carrie threw her hands in the air with a mad grin.

"Alright already. Lets get our asses moving." Freddy grunted rolling his eyes. He glanced back at his mistress with a slight smirk. "How about it m'lady? I think its time we starting hunting our fair fat pig."

"M'lady says lets roast that son of a bitch."


	22. Restart

**Heads up!**

**I haven't written this story in a while so my writing style will most likely change a bit from this chapter compared to last chap. Sorry! I will do my best to keep your attention though and if you find this chapter irritating, my apologies again. I've linked this story and another fanfiction of mine together in order to try and finish this one so wish me luck! I WILL COMPLETE THIS STORY!**

The first thing she noticed was the pounding in her skull and the chills against her skin. Her limp body refused to move the way she wanted it to, though come to think of it that could be due to the rope that bound her to a chair. Ashley grimaced as she peer up, nauseous and still dazed as she looked around her with growing dread.

The room was full of holes but dark, damp and smelly. Rotten wood burned her nose and the rope burned into her wrists. She coughed, trying not to strain the tight bounds that bruised her ribs. She glanced behind her, lips curling in a grimace before turning forward again only to yelp and jerk back, the masked face mere inches from her own.

"Jason!" she gasped before wincing and forcing her breathing to slow. He remained still as he kneeled in front of her, shoulders locked and fist placed heavily on his knee. He was leaning in until hot blasts of air leaked through the airholes of the mask, blasting in her face with steamy jets of stench. A low growl escaped his throat causing her to flinch. Still, she released a nervous chuckle as she glanced warily to the side. "So, you brought a woman home did you? Naughty boy."

Jason trembled but said nothing once more, his eyes flashing slightly as he glared at her through the peeking holes. She could practically feel the hatred ooze off his pores but she simply struggled against her fear. He growled again though the tone didn't soften but it grew in voice. Ashley flinched as he leaned in until the cold slimy surface of his mask touched her nose. A hiss and the sudden grab made her yelp, his lips slurring out a promise filled with hatred.

"I will not forgive...!"

* * *

It didn't take long for Freddy to hunt down the witches location. Together they crammed into the van with their war faces on and in silence while Tashi drove and Freddy directed. Together it felt like they were going to war though it probably wasn't that far. Already they had their casualty. Already a battle was fought. Already they had killed off one enemy. that dog thing, but there were still more and no doubt the enemy knew they were coming. The odds looked grim.

"Do you think we'll die?" Jessica asked quietly as she huddled to the window anxiously. "I don't wanna die."

"Nobody wants to die." Tashi pointed out with a forced smile. "We're gonna toast that bitch like..."

"LIKE CHEESY BARBECUE!"Carrie bellow throwing her fist in the air and grinning almost triumphantly. Seeing such confidence they smiled a little, forgetting for a moment that they weren't going to walk away unscathed. Of course, like most luck theirs had to end as well.

"Look out!" Jessica yelled as she suddenly braced herself.

"A man!" shouted Amanda as she covered her face. Tashi wheeled around shocked and yelled as she slammed on the brakes. Immediately Freddy swore as his head hit the dashboard, stunning him momentarily while they skidded into a slide. A chorus of screams from the backseat as they crashed hard into a tree, shattering glass and denting the door. Tashi moaned as she struggled to raise her now throbbing head from the steering wheel. Slowly she turned her eyes upward to stare shocked at the man who towered over her. A man whose face was pale as the moon with blood crusted cuts crossing his face like a grate. In each connecting line however, a thin nail was hammered hard into his flesh. Seeing her awake, his lips curled up almost cruel as he seemed to saunter across the ground. Coming to a stop beside her door, he leaned to her glass window and breathed an icy breath on it.

She was blind outside, and twisting around in fear she realized the others save the grudge were unconscious. Already the fogging windows grew worse until it seemed as though they were frosted, which she realized with dull horror it was. Only Freddy's window remained clear and that was barely through the water streams. It was through that stream that she saw his face again and the wide black pupils that glistened darkly beneath his half shut lids. Even through the glass she heard his low rumbling tone, crawling across her skin like beetles. He smiled his chilling grin.

"Come my dear... We have plans." Pinhead rasped with a low huff. "Shall...we?"

* * *

**Short chapter. Just trying to get myself going again. :D**

**WISH ME LUCK!**

**Doggy D. Cookiethief**


	23. Return of Jason

When Freddy felt his consciousness become clearer, he first thought he'd died again. He'd smelt blood and metal so naturally he'd assumed he was in his boiler room again, waking up from one of those bastards killing him. Yet, when he heard a scream that he'd known by heart his eyes shot open and what was revealed was worse than he'd imagined.

Tashi was bound to a metal slant that remained upright with thick leather straps and a piece of cloth jammed into her mouth. Through her gag though she screamed, tears streaming down her face as she stared in open horror at the far end of the row. Freddy's eyes followed her gaze, finding the view with a twist in his stomach.

Down the entire wall was bound the rest of their family. Beside Tashi was Jessica, then Amanda, Hannibal, and finally Carrie. Carrie was torn to pieces, flesh dripping with fresh blood. Before her whirred the machine that did such damage. The blood he smelt had been hers. His eyes flew to look around the room, glancing at his other side at a paled John and his sweaty fists. He looked at the old man for a moment before moving his eyes onward to look fully around the room.

They were in a small white room, lined with unfinished drywall and concrete floor. The opposing characters stood haphazardly spread around the room, each of them tense and wary beside greened masters. Only one of them seemed pleased, flaunting around the room with a flip of her hair as she smiled almost triumphantly at them. Freddy growled lowly through the gag in his mouth, eyes narrowed and nose wrinkled in disgust as he tried to place where all the villians were.

A larger fellow with a bloodied apron stood closest to Carrie, shifting his weight anxiously as he let loose a sharp and loud whine. A lanky boy stood beside him, giving him a firm pat on the arm while watching the nutjob flaunt her way around. If he'd been told right, that was Leatherface right? Then closer to them was... a man alright but this one seemed a bit different. He wore denim overalls with a rusty knife clenched in one fist, the pale mask he wore ike polar opposites to the shaking fist and wild brown hair.

"I do not like waiting." Pinhead complained dully as he turned his glittering black eyes to stare intently at Tashi. Freddy snarled against his bit and squirmed only to get an amused twitch of the lip from the pale demon. "I want to kill them now, not stand around useless. There is no fun in this."

"Shuddup. I'm in charge. I say who kills and when." snarled the black haired flaunter earning a glare from Pinhead. "Don't forget, one word to Amanda and you'll forget all about your precious master. We wouldn't want anybody to hurt their masters, would we?"

A loud whimper escaped the girl on the farthest right, her blond hair straggled from it's loosened ponytail. She was plump and short with wide frightened eyes, clinging tightly to A. Freddy's chest. A. Freddy glowered as he tucked around her gently, his lips curling up with threat. The 'leader' didn't look miffed in the slightest though, her lips curling up almost sneeringly at the two of them before turning back to her line of 'prey'.

"So, you're the little bitches that messed with my system." she... Tala? Tala said with a sickly sweet tone. She looked over them proudly before pausing and looking over them again with a suspicious frown. She turned and glared abruptly at Pinhead. "You took one. There's one missing."

"...There is?" Now Pinhead stared almost amused at the row, his lip twitching as his eyes narrowed smugly. "I had not noticed."

"Don't you mock me!" Tala shouted storming towards him and poking him sharply in his leathered chest. "I'm the leader!"

"Indeed." Pinhead agreed dully. "You believe yourself powerful and other blindly follow you in fear."

"Are you saying I'm not strong?" Tala spat puffing out. "Do you want to die? I won't even think twice of killing you!"

"You are no more powerful then a worm is underneath my boot." Pinhead answered coldly. "You rely much on the fact your companion lives yet when she dies, there will be _nothing_ to stop me from causing you delicious _pain_. You blinding accuse me of hiding someone yet the woman you claim I'd taken is not with me. I brought only those who were in the van."

"She wasn't in the van? Then where is she?" a frown creased the crazy woman's head. She glared immediately at Leatherface who cowered back with a shrill squeal. "Shuddup you useless sack of fat!" She shouted causing the squeals to stop into low whimpers as she large man began to hesitantly sidestep closer to the wall where they were locked up. Tala snorted before turning back to Pinhead. "Where is she? Did you even bother to look?"

"..." Pinhead narrowed his eyes in response. "I will torture you until even the depths of hell cringes."

"You'd never touch me." Tala snorted. "Now, where is she?"

"..." Pinhead's lips curled upward in a satisfied smirk. "I can kill you with no fear. You are nothing."

"What did you say to me?!" Tala shouted eyes blazing. "When Amanda comes, you'll be wiped out! I've had enough of your attitude."

"_I _don't think so bitch." Now A. Freddy sneered triumphantly as he grinned toothy. "I'm the one who let the girl escape and I'm guessing she didn't come here alone."

"What are you talking about? Who else is there except for...Jason." As if on que the steel door that locked them in bellowed in protest, a dent the size of a large fist appearing in the high corner. All went into a shocked silence before Leatherface let out a shrill scream, grabbing onto the scrawnier male and hauling them into a corner to 'hide'. Freddy and Pinhead simply watched, backing from the center of the room to watch. Even Michael held an arm in front of his master, silent as ever yet the dagger pointed in threat. Another bang on the door and larger dent appeared just below the first. A roar of rage shook the ground.

"No! NO! Amanda! SAVE ME!" Tala screamed scrambling back until her back reached the farthest wall. "AMANDA!"

"Yes... _scream for me._" A. Freddy purred as he shivered with delight. "_I've waited for this._"

A final crack and the door flew from its hinges and smashed hard on the wall. Raspy breathing filled the air as the tall zombie came in to view, lead first however by a battered looking blonde with hate in her eyes. She saw Carrie, she saw her sister and friends tied to the walls like slaughter dummies and any thoughts of kindness and mercy left her. She bared teeth and hunched down, growling out an order Jason was all to pleased to obey.

"_Kill her."_

**Not a lot interesting happened, sorry. :P I'm trying to do my best XD**

**Miss you all already!**

Doggy D. Cookiethief


	24. Leave none behind

When Jason let loose a roar that shook the very grounds, he raised above his head his newest prize. A compensation for what the small woman had done to him and his master. He'd nearly killed master, inches from her face he got ready to strike her down then move on to the rest of them yet she struggled. She screamed at him in what sounded like desperate pain before lunging forward and cracking foreheads with him.

The blow stunned him a little but didn't move him an inch. All it did was cut their foreheads, blood leaking from the freshest wounds and mingling on their still connected heads. He wanted to snarl at her, to fight and hit but something wasn't right. Why? Why did he want to hurt her? The mere thought was like hurting mother...Why? Flashes in front of his eyes of a livingroom, sitting like a real family while watching some cheap horror movie. The times she'd hugged him, laughed with him, cooed at him, and yes even threatened. The happy, the settled feeling of belonging, even the dull irritation of having to live with that damn Freddy everyday. Carrie and cheese, Tashi and the van, Jess and her bad luck, Sister Amanda and her odd oblivious nature... and Ashley. Ashley who often gave him a pat on the head or a squeeze on the arm. His master.

Jason recoiled from her, his eyes wide and stunned as memories came back and with it his bond. He looked at the battered woman tied to the chair with a whine of regret before he moved quickly forward to cut her free. She flinched at his sudden movement and he cooed at her, chirping softly to let her know it was him again. She didn't react at first, her shoulders slumped forward as he hurried to release her from the prison he'd made. When the bonds were cut however, she lunged forward, throwing her arms around him and sobbing into his thick neck. He cooed at her again, wrapping his arms around as he tried to show her that he was sorry, unsure if words could really fix this or if he'd broken everything. Of course, when she pulled back with sniffs and told him exactly what they were going to do, he felt a chance of making her proud of him again and he grabbed it with the eagerness of a dog.

How they'd got from there to here, he couldn't remember but he still felt the adrenaline burning under his skin as he held the head of the enemy's monster, her pretty face gaping and bloody as he roared triumphantly at his trophy. Wide eyes gaped at him in clear shock as he peered around the room, seeing his 'family' pinned to the wall like he'd been so many times. He didn't like that. The bad people were going to pay for hurting them. He snarled in agreement with nobody in particular, turning first on the closest person. A. Freddy. He bellowed as he raised his machete high, throwing the head now to the ground as he bared down on his next target. Claws came up to block as he yelled something, but Jason didn't listen. The bad people had to pay.

"Jason!" He paused, machete high as he turned to glance over at his mistress obediently. She was glaring at somebody else. "That one. The one at the end with short hair. She's the one I want dead."

Jason growled as he promptly switched targets, stalking towards the now screaming woman. He heard chains rattle around him, sparing only a glance at the pale man with something stuck in his face. He growled warning at him, showing him he would kill if the man dared interfere. Black eyes narrowed and a smirk twitched across lips but he made no more movements, instead turning his attention to the ones on the wall. Seeing this however Jason stiffened and growled even lower. The pin man paused to frown at the larger male, contemptlating tangling with the machete wielding man. He seemed to be thoughtful for a moment before his gaze went back to behind Jason. Twisting to see what he was looking at Jason roared, turning back around when he saw the woman nearly sneak past him. He didn't pause as he raised the machete high in the air and threw it hard. True to aim, it pierced her arm to the wall with a slick slice. She screamed like music to his ears.

He paused to look back at his master, seeing her speaking with A. Freddy and the guy with pins, each with what he presumed was masters. He growled lowly, spitting a little he gave them a cold glare, untrusting for them to be so close. That was _his master._ _Nobody touches Master._ He forgot about the girl on the wall and stormed to them, hissing in pure hatred as he leaned over Ashley's shoulder to glare. She glanced up at him before looking back at their 'newest comrades'.

"Is she pinned?" Ashley asked without turning her eyes again from the two.

"Yesss." Jason growled rubbing his shoulder firmly against her back.

"Can you try and get those traps off of our team then? Without hurting them I mean." Now she spared a glance up at him as she sent him that quirked smile, bitter but still there. He huffed before turning and trudging first to John. He paused to examine the works, humming a little before gripping it by the sides and ripping the entire thing off the wall. Once laid flat on the ground he undid both the arm bonds before moving on the next. He kept going until he came to Carrie, dripping with blood. He stopped, staring at her for a long moment before slowly reaching up and slowly pushing the pieces of flesh back together.

Around him the family teared up, huddled together in a 'kill circle' as they watched grimly at Jason's almost innocent attempt to fix something he couldn't fix. They watched, keeping an eye on the growing group that surrounded Ashley. They spoke gruffly amongst each other, keeping an eye on the whimpering brunette on the wall as they spoke with each other. Finally Ashley emerged with a grim expression.

"They aren't enemies." Ashley said giving them all a look over. "Were ruled by fear I guess. By the way, may I say I make look like crap but at least I look better than you guys? I may have got thrown out a freakin' window but I guess I still got the lucky end of the stick eh?"

"...how?"Tashi asked hesitantly glancing at Jason. "How did you fix your bond?"

"No idea. He just... snapped out of it." Ashley answered shrugging. She winced a bit before chuckling a bit sheepish. "Luck probably."

"LUCKY ASHLEY!" Everybody in the room paused and looked again at the rather pleased looking Jason who stood before a scarred but somehow living Carrie. She stared at them with her remaining eye, lips curling half up as she stared out from a scar riddled face. "What?"

"That outcome was... unexpected." Pinhead stated with a tilt of his head. "What talent gave her this chance?"

"Defies reality and Einstein." Jason stated proudly as he promptly ripped Carrie from the wall. He chirped at her and she snorted before ripping off her own bonds with a wicked laugh.

"I defy all old people!"

"I'm glad you're alright." John said softly, his old eyes watering a little as he smiled at her. "I'd thought you were dead."

"Yeah. Me too." Amanda agreed.

"Me three." Jess added with a dull sigh.

A dull croak and some clicks echoed from the corner where the Grudge stood useless in the corner. Freddy felt his eyebrow twitch as he turned and fumed at her, body radiating heat as his voice turned into furious shrieks that were promptly ignored by the ghost woman. "Where the fuck have _you been?! WHY WEREN'T YOU HERE EARLIER? DON'T LOOK AT ME AND CLUCK LIKE A DAMN CHICKEN! YOU USELESS DUMB BITCH!"_

A low whine escaped from Leatherface as he shifted anxiously between Michael and Jason, glancing around with huffs and sharp shakes. It was clear the poor man was having a melt down yet neither Jason nor Michael seemed to care. In fact, Michael turned and stared at the heavy set man and began to fiddle more with his knife causing higher distress for the poor male. Noticing the acts Ashley huffed.

"Come here Bubba." she said waving him over with an arm. "I won't hurt you."

Hearing his name, Leatherface paused, staring intently at her before shaking his head and glancing terrified at Jason. Jason simply stood still and stared back, glancing slowly from him to her, to the asshole on the other side, then back again. They locked eyes for a moment and Bubba whined, dropping low like a dog with an abused master. At first, there was no reaction but when Jason took a step forward Bubba let out a shrill screech. The apron clad man turned to flee only to find himself trapped earning another desperate wail. By the time he twisted around to try for the door, Jason was on him with a hand outstretched.

Bubba shook so hard it was a miracle he could stand, eyes bulging as he remained in place. The group watched tense as Jason lowered his hand and gripped the other firmly on the shoulder. Bubba let loose a whimper, waiting for the hit yet what he got instead was the free hand reach over and pat him a little roughly atop the head. Both giants paused, eyeing each other up for a bit as they tried to test the action before trying again to show such odd kinship.

"Oh look. Dip shit and Dipshitter." Freddy and A. Freddy grunted in unison. Immediately they glared at each other and bared claws. "What you say? Hey, quit that! SHUDDUP! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Like twins." Tashi chuckled with dull amusement.

"WE'RE NOT!"

"Totally are." Pinhead's master agreed. "Jason and Leatherface are like big brother and little brother."

Hearing their names, both turned and perked up, Jason's hand still on Bubba's head. They whistled as one and Ashley didn't stop the laugh that came from her lips. She walked to them, sided by Leather face's master as they peered up at their duo with proud and relieved expressions. "Hear that Jason? You're a big brother. You gotta look out for Bubba now, 'kay?"

"As if those idiots could tell what a brother is." Tala spat. The entire group turned as one, once again remember the idiot they'd left pinned to the wall. As one they snarled, turning to glare at her. They looked at each other, quietly deciding on something amongst masters before turning back at the ranting woman. "What? Their monsters! They need leaders who are willing to kill! You'll ruin them otherwise!"

"Guys?" It was Pinhead's master who spoke. All horror chars looked at her with dull suspicion as she turned and took hold of Tashi's arm. "You guys have fun. We're outta here. Though... Where should we meet?"

"We're going back to the farm." Tashi answered firmly before glancing back and smiling wickedly at the paling woman on the wall. "And don't forget your manners boys. Clean up your mess."

With that masters woke from the gored basement, arm in arm or side by side. The last they heard when they'd left was the scream of a woman and the wet tearing of flesh.

**Alright so this part is obviously nearing an end. :D Couple more chapter before I start number 2. :D Hang in there with me!**


	25. Return home

When all got sat down, cleared up and generally understood the large group of masters sat in a wide circle, the looks of understanding on all their faces. Apparently what started out as a simple gag actually was a real spell, summoning the first set of creatures which happened to be Amanda and Leatherface. Pleased and curious, they got a couple of their friends to try it with more success until Tala became powerdrunk. She began to call herself their leader, making plans to create the ultimate 'army' with her as the leader. Fortunately they were smart and had Pinhead hide it in a nearby house, thinking nobody would buy the run down lot yet some _idiots_ had.

Since then, the horror characters tried to keep them hidden, taking patrols to double check the safety and speak quietly among themselves. It nearly worked too had Tala not summoned another sort of monster, the Scrunt. Hearing and seeing what it did, she became enraged and severed the ties of Jason in an attempt to make him berserk and kill them all. Which backfired when Freddy was able to temporarily snap him back out of it. How, nobody knew but it was done.

"Wow. What a story." Jess whistled.

"Yeah, no kidding." Tashi agreed with a frown. "You guys were watching us? How?"

"Well, you know how Jason can shrink right? Jiggy can heal?" Taylor (Pinhead's master and apparently new appointed leader) said waving a hand. "Well, Michael can shapeshift into a skunk. Catch was if you saw him in a reflection you'd see him as his human form. I think John saw it before but I'm not really sure. Mich doesn't talk much."

"Yeah, reminds me of Jason." Tashi nodded with a sigh. "Speaking of them, I wonder when their coming home?"

"I... Don't know. Damien?" Taylor frowned as she glanced over at the scrawny male. "Any ideas?"

"Not for a long while." Damien answered with a dull smile. "She had it coming for a while..."

"...You're right."

"He's wrong." Ashley stated flatly. "They're coming up the driveway now. See? I see Freddy waving at other Freddy. Looks like their fighting."

Sure enough, the army of monsters trudged up the driveway with Freddy Vs Freddy in the front. They looked almost like teenager that were heading in from a party, with the two 'jocks' taking up the peered over at the two arguing 'leaders' with a tilt of his head, glancing over at the anxious Leatherface and chirping. Hearing the noise, Bubba paused to look up at him and whined a bit before continuing to shift awkwardly. Noticing his distress Jason huffed and pushed past the characters ahead of him, grabbing the Fred's and smashing their noggins together.

"Wow, he really is like a big brother." Damien mused as he too peered out the window. "I'm surprised."

"Well, they're pretty much in the same boat." Ashley said with a shrug as she turned and started to head to the door, a smile spreading across her lips almost amused herself. "Both are pretty ugly, strong, and loyalty to family is second to none. I'm glad they get along. Oh, and I'm stealing Leatherface. He's my little brudder too."

"EH?"

"Oh Bubba~" With that she skipped out the door, smile wide on her face as she opened up her arms. "Come 'ere and give me a hug!"

"...?" Bubba paused from hiding behind Hannibal to peer at her curiously, head tilted far to stare intently at her. He squawked for a moment before glancing warily at the two Freddys. "..."

"Don't worry my boy, I doubt they'll do anything to you." John said wearily as he patted the larger man on the back. "You're older brother has them taken care of." A whistle of confirmation from Jason and two groans from the duo gave Bubba enough confidence to wander out from behind the scrawny cannibal and hesitantly towards the blonde. Shuffling much like a child he wrapped his arms around her, huffing a little as he squeezed her just a bit tight. "See? Nothing to be afraid of."

"Great, now we have two dumb asses." T. Freddy grumbled squirming in the hold of Jason. Jason growled and raised him high the air only to get waved at by the other Freddy. Pausing his assult he glanced warily at the A. Freddy with clear suspicion. Not that it mattered, he still got the same damn response he probably would've if he'd ignored the idiot.

"Here, let me take a crack at it." A. Freddy grinned before booting Jason hard in the masked head. Jason staggered a bit, holding onto the two of them still despite the stunned expression. It was quickly replaced however with fury as he growled lowly and began viciously shaking the bladed idiot. A swipe of the claw caught his arm, making him snarl and once more shake the idiot until there was a low moan and 'urks' that came from the 'shaken not stirred' male. "Uh, you spin me right round..."

"Enough with the puns already!" T. Freddy shrieked as he kicked out at the taller male. "No wonder you're so unpopular!"

"Heh, at least I can actually kill people. You're too soft." A. Freddy sneered.

"_I'LL KILL YOU!"_

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP OR I'LL REMOVE YOUR BALLS AND HANG THEM FROM THE CHICKEN COOP!" Tashi roared, finally appearing from the house to investigate the hold up. "CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE BUGGING BOOBA?!"

"Bubba." Damien pipped up helpfully.

"Oh, thank you. CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE BOTHERING BUBBA?! POOR MAN HAS ENOUGH PROBLEMS WITHOUT YOU IDIOTS HAVING A BEAUTY CONTEST!"

"Feh. Says the woman who owns a piece of scrap that looks better now then when it was a vehicle." A. Freddy sneered.

"..." T. Freddy obediently silented, hugging his knees up to his chest as he hung like a kitten by the scruff. Around all went quiet as Ashley edged Bubba and the newly aquired Pinhead back a couple steps with well placed shuffles of the feet. Other took cover behind recently replanted bushes and the Grudge went so far as to hide up a tree. Jason quietly put down A. Freddy and with quick steps decided to join Michael behind the recently replanted bush. A. Freddy frowned at the others as they hid from the smiling Tashi.

"What did you say about my van?"

"That it's a piece of crap! Did you _hear_ that clunker? I could've -"

That night another scream was let loose that night and for once, it wasn't Bubba's.

**Shorter than usual, sorry! I'm having to get up early tommorrow morning (well, actually in a couple hours... WAIT! _WHAT?!) _and I figured this should help you guys know I'm not abandoning this story still. :P**

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW!**

And if the chapters are way short, I apologize. it looks longer on the copy-and-paste option on Fanfic :P I write all my chapter directly on Fanfic so the length gets messed up a lot. :D

**Accepting donations of free cookies any time**

**Doggy D. Cookiethief**


	26. Last Chapter

**(- Starting now I'm going to call Alternate Freddy 'Kitty' because having two Freddy's gets confusing for me and probably you guys as well -)**

The house was oddly quiet again, the house now packed double with both new friends and characters. Leatherface hid quiet in the corner of the kitchen, shifting weight anxiously beside a silent Jason and a wary Kitty had learned the lesson of Tashi the hard way, his body still sore from being bent backwards and tied to the roof of the chicken coop. It'd taken a while but when Jen found him, he was more then pleased to curse and swear until Jason made a sharp squawk in irritation. Since, he's been sitting on a rocking chair sulking.

Pinhead apparently decided he liked tormenting Ashley, following her closely as he rumbled sweet threats in her ear. At first she'd glare at him or try to run but apparently that just wasn't going to happen with him. Finally she just gave up, deciding to befriend his master and more or less giving him a snap or two back. This worked as a befriending method despite her wishes however, his curiosity and amusement with the tiny blond growing with each passing threat. Even Taylor was no help, laughing as her character continued to taunt the fuming blondie.

Michael was just being Mike. One moment he'd be in the living room, the next minute he's outside staring inside. Apparently the Grudge and Carrie took a shine to this stoic giant, often appearing at his heels or chewing on him (_Which was usually followed by ''Carrie! Stop chewing on him already!"_)The newly created scars that criss-crossed her face added to her suddenly creepy habits, making her seem almost like one of them more then a regular human. Still, she was friends with them and didn't eat them so... who was to argue?

Their masters were as friendly as they were, a little awkward at first due to the whole 'we tried to kill you' thing but after a rather perverted groping from Freddy to Taylor, things relaxed. That is, after they pried Freddy out of the ceiling where Jason had apparently thrown him. Since, Jason stood silently near Taylor, guarding her from the pervy hands whilst keeping his mistress in view. Like now for instance, as Ashley stomped into the room with Pinhead on her heels.

"You look as though you have a high pain tolerance." Pinhead hummed with a slithered smile. Ashley grimaced and gave him the stink eye in response. "To think, you were beaten up, near dead, and yet you _still_ were able to defend your family from the depths of a hellish scene. It perks my interest greatly..."

"_Taylor! Pinhead's doing it again!"_ Ashley complained as his mistress worked easily beside Tashi. Glancing back Taylor gave Pinhead the weary mother expression which promply made him grumble. He pouted at her for a moment before turning and giving Ashley a cold stare. "What?"

"You ruin my fun."

"You're just being an ass." was the grunt in response. "Hey, Kitty whacha doin'?"

"Shut up." Ashley scowled at him before turning and stomping back out again, a habit she no doubt got from Jason. Seeing his mistress with her back turned, Pinhead was on her tail once more with the same irritating questions and chilling cackles. No doubt this was his newest replacement for killing them but if this went on any longer, she was going to get white hair and look like Jason.

"..." Back in the kitchen Tashi glanced over at Kitty with a frown, her hands pausing momentarily to look at the sulking dream demon. She looked to the doorway, then Jason before sighing and walking to Kitty with slow but calculated steps. Seeing her stand over him, Kitty bristled as he glared sourly up at her. "Are you acting like this because your mad at me?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Kitty growled as he turned his face away and glared at the oven. Tashi sighed. "If you're trying to blow up the oven or something, I wouldn't. There's gas lines beneath this house. You blow us up, you blow up your mistress with it."

"I wasn't going to." Kitty grunted irritated. He glanced up at her, tilting his head as he narrowed his eyes with an almost quizzical expression. "Say, you're the leader of the pack, aren't you?"

"...I'm the one that usually leads us, yes." Tashi said warily, her eye flickering to the knives on his hand. "Why?"

"Seems rather odd that everybody likes you. I mean, your character isn't the strongest in the group nor has any special powers. You're not the smartest in the group, and your not scary either. Who elected you leader?" Kitty asked with a frown. "Why not Amanda? Or even Jess? Why do we now have to follow _your_ orders."

"I don't give orders to anybody. You guys are free to do as you please." Tashi said crossing her arms. "I just give say to our group, and if you guys want to stay with us that's how it has to work. If we went all out and on our own way, somebody is bound to screw up and give away our secret, yeah?"

"So you're saying you're trying to protect however listens to you."

"...I guess."

Kitty grunted in disgust but said nothing more, his body hunched and tense as he dropped his hat over his eyes once more. Seeing the conversation over Tashi sighed in irritation as she stalked back to the food and began chopping, snarking under her breath as Taylor slowly and discreetly began to edge away down the counter with her things.

"CARRIE STOP CHEWING ON MICHAEL! HE DOESN'T LIKE IT!" Amanda suddenly screeched from the living room. All heads turned to the door, curious of what happened but not really wanting to move. So, they all went lazy and simply sat back and waited for the results of such a conflict. Not that anybody but Amanda and Carrie were actually screaming.

"HE TASTES NUM NUM!"

"HE'S NOT MEANT FOR NOM NOMS!"

"ALL ARE MEANT FOR NUMMERS!"

"NUH UH!" squabbling began to blur into squawks of outrage and the loud 'nom noms' of a chewing Carrie. A screech of pain loosed from presumably Amanda before a final crashing noise made somebody in the other room snap. Heavy steps followed by the cracking of a door signalled the preparing of war as a third voice joined the duo.

"SHUT UP!" Ashley roared and with that there was two screeches of pain and a rather loud Pinhead chuckle. A thawck and the laughing stopped. "YOU TOO!"

"Huh, I'dda thought Jess would've lost it first." Freddy grunted as he came from the basement with Jigsaw on his heels. They peered out of the doorway with an almost amused expression despite the yowling in the livingroom. "Hey sweet cheeks, what's for supper?"

"Pizza and salad." Tashi answered with a roll of the eyes. "and you can't really blame her. Pinhead has been driving her nuts the past few days."

"Honestly, I don't know how the crap we _survived_ the past few days." Freddy grunted with a frown. "Where the hell are they even sleeping?"

"You remember that door we never opened? Apparently it leads to a really big room with a bunch of bunk beds. We use them and the couches." Tashi answered with a wave of her finger. "Same basic set up as we have, just each char sleeps on the top bunk while the master on the bottom. That way nobody sneaks around when we're not looking."

"Peh, if I wanted I could kill all of you without trying." Kitty sneered from his pouting spot.

"You could _try_ but I think between all of us you'd have a little struggle." Tashi said with a snort. "Besides, if you could make it past Freddy and Hannibal I'd be surprised."

"What of me?" Hannibal appeared through the back door now.

"You'd kick Kitty's ass if he tried to get through and kill us." Jess piped up. "I mean, we're a team right? We'd all kick ass if it meant saving the others."

"True."

"It has already been done. All of you, 'kicked ass' before when _the witch_ decided to mess with your 'family'." The rest of the gang appeared in the kitchen, cramped together a bit but each of them not really minding. Pinhead sighed as he gave Ashley a wary glare."I doubt there is a force besides the pits that could pull you apart. "

"Hahaha! I guess you'd better be right." A woman agreed from the front doorway.

"Yeah, because if you don't your going to have one hell of a time." another woman added as the two of them stood in the doorway with casual postures. "Oh, manners. I'm Jen, bird hater and maybe the reason why you guys are going on a slight detour."

"and I'm Britney, bird lover and the person who apologizes for causing such havoc when you guys just started getting settled." the first one said with a bow of her head. "I'm sorry you guys, but all of you need to get ready. Because of that... young woman the balance in this world is off. So, we have to move all of you to their world. After that, of course if you want to come home you can but... well you'd have to come alone. That and, you'd have to befriend a couple of nasties on your own. Oh well!"

"Hang on to your pants!" the second woman cheered.

The entire house went silent as characters tensed and masters gaped. As one they opened their mouths and paused, tilting heads in various directions as they frowned at the newest duo. No, this wasn't right. Who were these people? Freddy was about to snark at them, to sneer when the whole room did a twist. It felt cold suddenly, and the room went nearly pitch black.

They screamed, yelled and cursed as each scrambled to try and grab onto somebody only to have the floor give out from beneath them. With that, they all sank into black ooze, each with their own destination in the horror's world. The last thing anybody heard was Carrie's scream as she too was dragged into a dark depth.

"CHEEEESEEE!"

**A slightly odd ending to the story, sorry! I'm making a second book to this story so hopefully I wont get too many furious readers. :(**

**The two newest characters aren't exactly important but their part of a series I'm writing and decided to mingle slightly with this series. If you haven't read My Pet Doflamingo, don't mind them as they probably won't alter the story much. Basicallity to them is they're a duo that jumps from one world to another trying to gain more power on behalf of darkness. They aren't evil by any means and they're generally happy characters but they do what they think is needed at that point in time. Like randomly pulling our favorite friends out of their world. **

**The other reason why it ended so oddly is because of how many characters there were. I can't keep them all moving as one so I had to end it quickly and seperate them before we all got confused. :)**

**Anyway, wish me luck and please follow up with the sequel (Mostly based of Ashley's P.O.V. by the way)**

**Sorry, and lots of love!**

**DoggyD Cookiethief**


	27. Sequel link :D

**Sequel has been started!**

**Find it here yeah?**

** s/9804847/1/Damn-this-voodoo-2**

**:D**

READ, REVIEW, AND LOVE THE COOKIES


End file.
